


Heroes anónimos

by Road1985



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jensen divorciado, M/M, Sick!Jensen, Stripper, hijos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es hombre normal, divorciado y desbordado con tres hijos pequeños, tiene que ganarse la vida de una forma que le avergüenza. Justo cuando cree que nada puede ir a mejor, conoce a un joven periodista que cambiará su vida para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

“Héroes anónimos” Por Jared Padalecki  
Su nombre es Jensen y hace menos de tres meses cumplió los treinta años. Si le ven por la calle, seguramente no se fijarán en él, pues a simple viste no tiene nada que llame la atención. Pero en realidad es un hombre muy especial. Hace un año cuando su matrimonio terminó de romperse y la situación se hizo insostenible, su mujer le abandonó, pero no le dejó solo, a su cargo dejó a sus tres pequeños hijos, Michael de ocho años, Matt de cuatro y Cheryl que acababa de cumplir dos años de edad. Se marchó sin decir nada y todavía hoy, Jensen no sabe nada de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Jensen se convirtió en padre y madre de los niños y los pequeños en toda su vida. Desgraciadamente para el protagonista de esta historia, se quedó sin trabajo poco después de perder a su mujer y ahora se dedica a hacer pequeños trabajos para sacar adelante a su familia. “No estoy dispuesto a que les falte nada, si tengo que sacrificarme por ellos, lo haré encantado, si con eso puedo conseguir lo que ellos necesitan.” Me dijo en nuestra primera entrevista.

Entonces comprendí que Jensen escondía mucho detrás de esa apariencia de hombre normal en el que nadie posaría sus ojos si se cruzara con él por la calle y precisamente por eso, decidí escribir esta serie de reportajes.  
\--OO--

\- Papaaaaaaaaaa!- escuchó Jensen en la planta de arriba – Matt no quiere quitarse el pijama de Spiderman!!! 

Ya estaba otra vez, como si no hubiera suficiente caos en ese momento y no fuera lo bastante tarde, ahora tendría que lidiar con aquello. Sus tíos Chris y Steve le habían regalado a su hijo el sábado por su cuarto cumpleaños un pijama de Spiderman, y el niño no había consentido en quitárselo en todo el fin de semana, pero era lunes y no podía llevarlo al colegio así vestido. El mes pasado habían sido las botas de agua en pleno verano, y el anterior una espada de pirata que llevaba hasta a la hora del baño. 

\- Ve, yo me encargo de Cheryl- Le dijo Chris, que en esos momentos estaba dándole el desayuno a la pequeña. 

Jensen subió las escaleras corriendo, al menos Michael estaba vestido y preparado, pero el pequeño Matt se había puesto los zapatos y la mochila sin cambiarse de ropa. Con toda su santa paciencia y algún soborno consiguió convencerlo y acabó vistiéndolo a la velocidad de la luz. En serio, si hubiera concursos de vestir niños deprisa, seguro que él los ganaba todos.

Bajó las escaleras cargando a Matt en un brazo y las dos mochilas en el otro. Chris tenía a Cheryl lista y Michael estaba frente al espejo colocando su flequillo de una manera especial, sólo tenía ocho años y ya estaba fijándose en una chica de su clase que le mandaba notas de amor. Jensen había leído alguna al limpiar el cuarto de los niños, al principio le hacía gracia, pero luego entró en pánico, no estaba preparado para esa fase todavía. 

Se dirigieron hacia el viejo coche de Jensen, que había visto tiempos mejores. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Jensen dio un último vistazo a la cocina, parecía que había pasado un huracán. Había un montoncito de cereales empapados en leche sobre la mesa y juguetes por todo el suelo, pero en fin, ya habría tiempo para solucionar eso. Ahora mismo su cerebro sólo repetía el mantra de todas las mañanas “tarde, tarde, tarde”. 

\- Hoy también los llevo yo – Dijo Chris acomodando a los niños en el coche.

\- Vale, gracias – le dijo Jensen sinceramente. No se cansaba de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ellos. Si no fuera por Chris y Steve hacía tiempo que se habría desesperado – Pero, los lunes tienes la mañana libre ¿no?, no tienes porque ir al colegio del propio.

 

\- Quiero ver a Steve, Jenny, que hay que explicártelo todo – Dijo con una sonrisa canalla. 

Jensen sonrió, metió medio cuerpo en la parte trasera del coche, y dio un beso a cada cabecita rubia. Aprovechó para coger parte de la basura que había en el suelo del coche y se quedó en la puerta de casa despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el coche dobló la esquina. Eran su vida y no sabía que haría sin ellos, pero a veces la situación le superaba. 

\---OO---

Suspiró con fuerza y una pizca de desesperación; como todos los días, había perdido dos horas buscando trabajo en internet para no encontrar nada, si no contaba con ese anuncio en el que buscaban payaso para fiestas infantiles. Estaba empezando a perder todo la esperanza, pero por el momento no era tan urgente. 

Se recostó en la silla, se quitó las gafas y cerró un momento los ojos. Regresó mentalmente a esos días en los que tenía una familia feliz, una mujer que le quería, de la que él creía estar enamorado, un trabajo estupendo en la oficina y unos niños maravillosos. 

Al menos los niños le mantenían a flote, pero se preguntó cuanto tiempo más podría seguir ocultándoles a sus hijos la realidad. Tal vez Matt y Cheryl fueran muy pequeños y no se enteraran de esas cosas; pero Michael era casi un hombrecito y ya le había preguntado más de una vez si estaba triste por algo. Eso le rompía el corazón.

Le dolía la cabeza, siempre le pasaba cuando le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas; por lo que fue hasta la cocina para tomarse una pastilla que le hiciera olvidar el mal momento financiero por el que estaba pasando. Llevaba casi un año entero sin trabajo, casi desde que Dannel le había abandonado.

Al regresar a su estudio, se dio cuenta que ya no podía considerar a aquella habitación un estudio. La mitad de los libros que antes llenaban las estanterías, habían desaparecido con la marcha de su ex y la falta de dinero no le había permitido volver a comprar nuevos, por mucho que la literatura fuera una de sus grandes pasiones. Además las figuras antiguas que había decorado parte de habitación, provenientes de viajes hechos por el mundo, también habían desaparecido. Las de más valor habían sido vendidas y le habían permitido pagar el colegio para el nuevo curso de Michael, otras habían terminado siendo objeto de su frustración durante las peleas de los últimos meses con Dannel y las más afortunadas estaban guardadas en cajas, pues prefería no verlas a que le trajeran malos recuerdos a la memoria. 

Tenía ganas de llorar, se le había juntado todo de golpe. Por muy mal que habían ido las cosas, el divorcio no se había esperado y cuando un día el abogado de su mujer puso los papeles sobre la mesa de la cocina, creyó que le estaba tomando en pelo. Pero no había sido así. Además, dos semanas más tarde estaba en la calle, sin trabajo. Sobraba gente en la oficina y en momentos de crisis, no importaba la antigüedad, nadie se acordó de que llevaba ocho años trabajando sentado frente a un ordenador, preparando envíos de paquetes por todo el mundo para la misma empresa, no significaban nada. 

Once meses más tarde, nada había cambiado, salvo el dinero en el banco, que prácticamente había desaparecido. Chris le había dicho que tenía que hablar con sus padres, nadie le iba ayudar más que ellos. Pero Jensen no quería preocuparles con sus problemas, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era que todavía era una persona orgullosa como para reconocer que la vida se le había ido a la mierda.

Sin embargo, tal y como iban las cosas, lo más probable era que tarde o temprano, no le quedara otro remedio que hacer caso a su amigo. Se lo había planteado en más de una ocasión, pero si lo hacía, entonces sus padres tardarían menos de dos día en trasladarse a vivir con él y echarle una mano con los niños, lo cual significaba demostrarle lo maravillosos progenitores que habían sido ellos y todo lo que tenía que aprender Jensen todavía y si algo tenía claro después del terrible año que había pasado, era que a ser buen padre no le ganaba nadie.

Una llamada de teléfono, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana por la noche. - Parecía que alguien había escuchado sus plegarias, aunque no fuera en la forma que a él le hubiera gustado. - Te he conseguido un trabajo, una despedida de soltera.

\- Buenos días a ti también Stephen. Y yo que creía que te habían abducido los extraterrestres después de dos semanas sin dar señales de vida. ¿Sabías que la gente llama a sus amigos cuando van a marcharse de casa durante unos cuantos días sin motivo aparente? Por si no te has dado cuenta nunca, me preocupo por ti.

Podía decirse que Stephen Amell era uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez no uno con el que se pudiera contar ante cualquier problema; no uno como Chris al fin y al cabo, pues su forma de vida era algo más libre de lo que le gustaba a Jensen, pero no le juzgaba, pues gracias a él estaba entrando dinero en casa aquellos últimos meses.

\- Venga déjate ya de gilipolleces, ya sabes donde estoy cuando desaparezco. Se trata de trabajo, una actuación por aquí, algo más intenso por allá. Me gano la vida de esto y si tu quisieras podrías hacerlo también, te sacarías una pasta solo trabajando un par de horas por la noche.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces…

Jensen se imaginó el gesto de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, las cejas enarcadas y una expresión de haber escuchado esas palabras demasiadas veces dibujada en su rostro.

\- Y siempre te digo lo mismo. No tiene porque ser algo permanente, en realidad, en unos años ninguno de los dos valdremos para esto, los nuevos niños de cara bonita nos quitarán las clientas.

\- Ian, tengo tres niños y por nada del mundo querría que supieran que su padre se dedica a eso. Ni siquiera me gustaría hacerlo aunque no los tuviera. Pero con ellos por medio, no podría mirarles a cara.

\- Bueno como quieras, pero supongo que aceptarás lo de mañana. Tan sólo es una despedida de soltera.

\- Que ilusión, me encantan las despedidas de soltera. - Jensen no escondió su tonó sarcástico. - Pero en algo tienes razón, necesito ese dinero si quiero que mis hijos sigan comiendo el mes que viene. Dime donde y a qué hora.

Miró el reloj, las once de la mañana y todavía no había podido hacer nada en casa. El solo hecho de pensar lo que le quedaba por delante ya le agotaba. La casa estaba hecha un desastre; al entrar en la cocina, vio en lo que se había convertido la hora del desayuno; parecía más un campo de batalla con restos de las tostadas con mantequilla de Michael sobre la mesa, los cereales de Matt esparcidos por el suelo y la leche con galletas de Cheryl todavía sin limpiar. Además era día de colada y no se trataba de cualquier colada, sino la ropa sucia de tres niños a los que había que cambiar todos los días, porque parecía que mancharse era su especialidad y entre el uniforme del equipo de baseball de Michael, la ropa de clase de todos ellos y para colmo la ropa de la cama, se dio cuenta que iba a estar un buen rato pendiente de la lavadora.

Mientras tanto hizo la lista de la compra, la nevera estaba casi vacía, había que reponerlo todo y eso significaba esperar a que Chris le trajera el coche para poder llenarlo con las bolsas del supermercado, aquellos niños comían por seis.

Además estaba la actuación del día siguiente. Todos los días se iba a entrenar, pero cuando Stephen le conseguía algún trabajo, se lo tomaba más en serio y ahora le tocaba hacerlo. Unas cuantas horas al gimnasio por la tarde antes de que los niños volvieran a casa con el tío Chris y por la mañana saldría a correr temprano para estar a punto. Sin lugar a dudas iba a ser un día demasiado largo y agobiante.

-OO- 

Chris dejó a la pequeña en la guardería, y siguió con el coche hasta el colegio. Nada más parar, Michael salió corriendo hacia sus amigos, ya era muy mayor para entrar con el tío Chris. Así que cogió al pequeño Matt y lo llevó hasta su clase de la mano. La profesora le saludó sonriente y le dijo un escueto “está en su despacho”. Así que se dirigió hacia el despacho del director y entró, como siempre sin llamar. 

\- Deberías llamar a la puerta, profesor Kane ¿y si estoy reunido?- dijo Steve con tono enfadado pero una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bueno, si estas ocupado te dejo – No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya tenía los brazos de Steve en su cuello.

\- Ni se te ocurra – Steve capturó sus labios suavemente y le plantó varios besos cortos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos – No sabes lo que me pone que hagamos estas cosas en el despacho del director

\- Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho nunca – dijo Chris posando las manos en las curvas gemelas de Steve, que gimió suavemente. 

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese despacho había visto lo que no debería en los cinco años que Steve llevaba en el puesto. Cuando ya dirigía su mano hacia el cinturón del otro, Steve jadeó

\- Espera, espera, tengo una reunión en media hora – Chris gruñó frustrado y paró antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

\- Vale, pero esta noche, no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi – Dijo dándole otra tanda de besos. – De todas formas tenemos que hablar, estoy muy preocupado por Jensen.

\- Lo está haciendo bien, es un buen padre y saldrá de esta. 

\- Lo sé, pero es el tema económico el que me preocupa ahora mismo. Las cosas van muy mal, ¿sabes que ha empezado a vender algunas cosas?

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Nunca aceptará nuestro dinero, sólo podemos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, como hasta ahora.

\- Lo sé – dijo Chris derrotado – pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Además, parece que va superando lo de Dannel, pero no quiere ni oír hablar de nadie nuevo, no se afeita, siempre suele ir lleno de porquería de los niños, y cansado hasta el extremo. Tenemos que intentar hacer algo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- A ver chicos, tiene que haber algo, no podemos salir a la venta con estas noticias, nadie querría comprar nuestro periódico. - Todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del redactor jefe sin decir una sola palabra. - Vamos quiero que salgáis a la calle y busquéis. ¡Vamos!

Misha había conseguido el puesto hacía poco más de un año y podía notar la respiración de los inversores sobre su nuca. Ya le habían dado unos cuantos avisos, si no conseguían vender más periódicos, no tardarían en cerrar y echarlos todos a la calle.

Desde luego, no quería que su nombre fuera recordado como el del hombre que había clausurado para siempre el periódico más antiguo de la ciudad y precisamente por eso, llevaba tiempo de los nervios.

Un murmullo entre todos los compañeros dio paso a la marcha de todos los periodistas del despacho. Jared se hundió en su silla y miró la pantalla vacía del ordenador, mientras que su amigo Chad lo hizo a su lado.

\- En días como hoy, siento que he perdido la facultad de escribir. - Protestó Jared, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, como si esperara ver que las palabras se crearan solas. - ¿A ti no te pasa?

\- No, porque no me preocupo. Tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo en el mundo que llenara hojas y más hojas en los periódicos, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo que ocurra otra guerra o que caiga otro desastre natural encima de las cabezas de los habitantes de algún país pobre.

\- Mira que eres insensible, Chad.

Jared lanzó a su amigo la pequeña ardilla de peluche que siempre decoraba su mesa junto al ordenador. Chad se la devolvió sin prestarle atención.

\- No seas así, ¿no me digas que ahora quieres que muera gente en otros países para encontrar una historia sobre la que escribir? Además, tu no estás en esos lugares, no eres reportero de guerra ni nada parecido. Lo tuyo son las noticias de la ciudad, lo mismo que hago yo.

\- No seas ingenuo Jay, no tengo ninguna intención de ponerme una diana diciendo que soy periodista para que me maten. Solo digo que si la gente se preocupa por la siguiente guerra o el siguiente desastre, entonces nos dejarán tranquilos a nosotros y si no encontramos un buen tema, nadie se dará cuenta.

\- Mira que puedes llegar a ser burro como tu solo.

Jared se levantó y desapareció entre las otras mesas, donde los compañeros, igual que él, buscaban noticias donde parecía no haberlas. Se encerró en la sala de café y sacó de la máquina un café solo, sin azúcar, que se bebió de un solo trago, pese a lo que caliente que estaba. Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, no era el lugar más cómodo, aquel sofá debía tener por lo menos veinte años por el ruido tan extraño que hizo, como si se estuviera quejando por el peso del muchacho.

\- Somos becarios, nadie espera que escribamos el próximo premio Pulitzer. - Chad estaba con él, aunque Jared no le había escuchado entrar. - Somos buenos en nuestro trabajo, a fin de cuentas el jefe no nos pide mucho más que traerle el café y hacer las fotocopias, a las tías les encanta escuchar que escribes sobre huerfanitos y perritos que se han perdido, aunque no sea del todo verdad. Ya tendremos nuestro momento, no te des tanto mal.

\- Chad, tío, mira que eres insensible, además no estudié periodismo para esperar mi momento. Ya se que todavía no he publicado nada importante… bueno nada de nada, pero estoy aquí precisamente para eso y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por conseguir impresionar al jefe con el mejor reportaje, por si no te acuerdas nos estamos jugando un buen puesto de trabajo aquí. - Tiró el vaso de café a la papelera como si de una canasta se tratara y encestó sin problemas. - Además, se que la historia de mi vida me está esperando ahí fuera, no va a venir a buscarme. Así que si no te importa…

Se levantó y con paso decidido fue a salir de la sala, pero su amigo se interpuso.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa ser becario?

\- Trabajar duro y conseguir el mejor artículo para que la gente te conozca, al menos eso es lo que me enseñaron en la facultad.

\- Sigues siendo un maldito idealista, veo que no has aprendido nada de mi.

Jared le contestó con una sonrisa, pero siguió su camino. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido lo que iba a hacer con su vida y ser periodista y conseguir un buen reportaje, el mejor posible, era lo que le llevaría a su destino. Llevaba días, meses incluso pensando en eso, incluso antes de entrar como becario al periódico, algo en su interior le decía que estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo, siempre y cuando mirara en al dirección adecuada.

Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y abrió una página de internet, estaba decidido, antes de acabar aquella semana, tendría un buen tema sobre el que escribir.

Jared apagó el ordenador, recogió las cosas y mientras se ponía la cazadora se dirigió a los ascensores donde ya le esperaba Chad. Definitivamente el día no había sido nada productivo, creía haber mirado todas las páginas de internet, todos los rumores, todos los cotilleos de la ciudad, pero nada había resultado ser realmente interesante para prestarle verdadera atención

\- ¿Una cerveza? - Dijo su amigo, más como una afirmación que como una verdadera pregunta.

\- Vale, pero solo una. Mañana quiero levantarme pronto para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

\- ¿Todavía estás con el dichoso artículo? Vamos tío, no le des tantas vueltas.

\- ¿Cómo no le voy a dar vueltas? No creo que la gran historia vaya a caer delante de mi puerta mañana cuando me levante.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron delante de ellos. Su jornada laboral había terminado, pero Jared no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho el jefe aquella misma mañana. “La buena historia es la que tu mismo ¡buscas, analizas y creas en tu reportaje, nada se te dará hecho, o lo trabajas o jamás sentirás que lo has hecho bien.”

Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, Chad no era como él, ni siquiera sabía porque se había decidido a estudiar periodismo en un principio, pero Jared lo tenía muy claro, había sido la pasión durante toda su vida. Ya en el colegio fundó un periódico con once años, cuando se marchó, las siguientes generaciones de pequeños reporteros lo mantuvieron y le cambiaron el nombre por el de su fundador. Jared jamás había estado más orgulloso en toda su vida. 

Era algo que siempre había sentido la necesidad de hacer, contar las cosas que veía a su alrededor, como cuando había escrito sobre el problema en la cantina del instituto, todo el mundo sabía que aquella comida no era realmente sana, pero nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, hasta que lo hizo Jared.

Ahora que había terminado la carrera tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo grande de contar historias que interesaran a todo el mundo, siempre y cuando encontrara esa gran historia.

\- Eres un aguafiestas. - Dijo por fin Chad, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. - Pero bueno, supongo que eres todo lo que tengo para pasar una noche de miércoles. Al menos podrás ser mi cebo particular para que las chicas se acerquen a mi. - Jared le asesinó con la mirada. - Se sincero, eres mucho más guapo que yo y las chicas, por definición te adoran cuando pones esos ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado.

\- o -

La cena estaba a medio preparar, los juguetes de Cheryl por el suelo y las pinturas de Matt esparcidas por la mesa del comedor. Michael acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento de baseball y todavía no se había duchado, por no hablar de las huellas que estaba dejando en la cocina, con el barro bajo sus deportivas.

\- Mickey, estamos a punto de cenar, no comas más porquerías.” Jensen no consiguió sonar todo lo contundente que quería, todavía era miercoles y ya estaba agotado. Al menos el niño le hizo caso y se fue al salón para sentarse frente a la televisión. - ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha?

\- Bueno…

\- Matt, es casi la hora de cenar ¿Por qué no recoges tus cosas y echas una mano a tu hermana?

\- Sólo un poquito más papi, estoy dibujando.

Jensen asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y sonrió a su hijo.

\- Puedes acabarlo mañana.

\- Pero no será tan bonito y además es un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo y para quien es?

El niño levantó el dibujo, todavía sin terminar. Aunque no era muy fácil averiguar lo que estaba viendo, Jensen intentó no preguntar, a su hijo no le hacía gracia que su padre no supiera ver bien sus dibujos. Había un hombre con gafas, delante de lo que parecía ser una enorme pizarra, otro hombre miraba sonriente al frente y parecía darle la mano al primero y junto a ellos un tercer individuo más algo más grande, aunque Jensen ya sabía que se trataba de Chris, Steve y de él mismo. 

\- Es para los tíos Chris y Steve. Sois vosotros. - El niño sonrió.

\- Muy bien peque, pero ahora es la hora del baño.

\- Primero tiene que bañarse Cheryl, siempre lo hacemos así. - Jensen disfrutaba mucho con los pequeños pucheros de su hijo, pues sabía que en menos de dos minutos estaría como si nada.

\- Muy bien, pero solo diez minutos más.

\- ¡Bien!

\- A ver si encuentro a tu hermana. ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi princesa? - Tanto Jensen como su hija adoraban ese juego. - Cheryl… - Sabía donde encontrarla, pero escucharla reír mientras la buscaba por la casa era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar las fuerzas de todo el día.

Aquella risa era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca, por lo que dejó que pasara todavía unos segundos caminando lentamente por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la niña.

\- Cheryl… ¿Dónde estará la princesa de la casa?

Para la niña fue ver aparecer a su padre como por arte de magia en la habitación; para Jensen fue dar una zancada en el momento apropiado y ponerse en medio de la puerta de su habitación. Cheryl estaba en el suelo, jugando con sus peluches favoritos, El Señor Oso, senor soso, como decía ella y La Jirafa Voladora, yirafa como también la había denominado la niña.

\- Papí. - La niña se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo y fue hasta el límite de la barrera que siempre ponía Jensen en su habitación para evitar que saliera y tuviera un percance. Alargó las manitas hacia él y esperó a que la cogiera en brazos.

No era fácil criar a tres niños y asegurarse que ninguno se hiciera daño, por lo que en cuanto Cheryl tuvo la edad suficiente para dormir en su cama y tener su propio cuarto, Jensen decidió evitar verla caer por las escaleras o verla colarse en cualquiera de los otros cuartos mientras él atendía a sus hermanos. Por eso, cuando la niña se quedaba sola, creaba un enorme parque en el que dejarla, tapando la salida de la habitación con una especie de verja que Chris y él habían montado.

A la niña le encantaba el agua, por eso la hora del baño era una fiesta continua para ella y un disfrute para Jensen. La sola imagen de la sonrisa de sus hijos le hacía sentir bien y conseguía que, al menos durante ese rato, se olvidara de lo difíciles que estaban las cosas para él.

Una vez aseada, le secó concienzudamente su pelito rubio y ondulado que se convertía en rizado con el agua, mientras la niña le miraba atentamente con sus enormes ojos oscuros clavados en él. 

\- ¿Sabes? Papá tiene mañana un trabajo que hacer. - Le dijo a la niña mientras ella alargaba las manitas para jugar con su camiseta. - No es nada serio, no teniendo en cuenta lo que tengo que hacer, pero bueno, con eso, podrás tener el mejor cumpleaños posible el mes que viene. ¿Cuántos vas a cumplir, preciosa?

La niña amplió su sonrisa y extendió la mano para que su padre colocara los dedos adecuadamente para formar sus casi tres años de edad.

\- ¡Tres años! Que mayor se está haciendo mi chica.

\- Mayor….

\- Si, muy mayor y pronto irás al cole con tus hermanos.

\- Tío Chris…

Jensen se echó a reír.

\- Claro que si, con el tío Chris, que os quiere mucho a los tres. Vamos, que ahora me toca bañar a tu hermano y luego hay que cenar.

En cuanto se dio cuenta que todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer hasta que sus tres hijos estuvieran listos para irse a la cama se le cayó el mundo encima. Le encantaba estar con ellos, hacerlo todo con ellos y verlos crecer día a día, pero sin duda necesitaba ayuda. Los desayunos no estaban tan mal, pues la mayor parte de los días Chris estaba con él para echarle una mano y llevarse a sus dos hijos mayores al colegio, pero por la noche, todo eran obligaciones, baños, cenas, lloros por no querer dormir, cuentos por leer y al final caer rendido en la cama.

Sonó el timbre, no esperaba a nadie, por lo que deseó, que por lo menos fuera un milagro. Cogió a Cheryl en brazos y bajó las escaleras, Michael estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, miró a su padre y Jensen asintió.

\- Aquí llega la caballería. - Definitivamente, al ver aparecer a Chris y Steve en la puerta de su casa, supo que se trataba de un milagro.

\- o -

\- Debería marcharme ya, se está haciendo tarde y ya te he dicho que mañana quiero levantarme pronto, además tengo que sacar a los perros.

Chad miró el reloj.

\- No puede ser, no son ni las doce, vamos tío, tómate una cerveza más, aunque solo sea por mi.

\- Chad, no puedo, además cuando me convences para tomarme una, al final acabo borracho en casa de alguien sin saber como he llegado allí y con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero que ocurra mañana.

Su amigo se acercó a él y le señaló con la cabeza a dos chicas que les miraban y se reían.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esas dos universitarias, estudiantes de medicina, llevan dos horas esperando que les digamos algo. Son dos preciosidades, ¿Qué tal si pospones tu marcha veinte o treinta minutos más, dejas de ser un abuelo y vuelves a convertirte en un joven de veintiséis años con ganas de divertirse?

-¿No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te haga caso verdad? - Chad negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo narices sabes que están estudiando medicina?

Sin saber como lo había conseguido, Jared vio sacar a su amigo un papel del bolsillo. Habían escrito en él dos números de teléfono.

\- Ya te he dicho antes que les encanta saber que escribes sobre huérfanos y cachorritos abandonados. Cuando has ido a pedir las cervezas me he acercado a ellas. En concreto ahora estamos trabajando en un artículo sobre el maltrato animal.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, pero solo media hora más. Luego me iré. - Su amigo estaba preparado para decir algo, pero Jared le cortó. - Me iré solo a casa, ya tuve bastante la última vez con aquella psicópata que no quería marcharse de mi apartamento porque estaba convencida que era mi mujer.

\- Como tu quieras, pero la siguiente ronda la pagas tu.

Chad se fue hacia las dos chicas, se volvió hacia su compañero y le señaló, las dos chicas se echaron a reír. De alguna forma, Jared sabía que aquella noche no le iba a gustar, los planes de Chad nunca salían bien. Tenía claro que se arrepentiría, pero además siempre que salían juntos, intentaba encontrar el momento para contarle la verdad sobre si mismo. Chad no tenía porque empeñarse en buscar chicas con las que ligar, pues no le interesaban siempre y cuando pudiera tener cerca de un hombre de los que a él le gustaban.

Pese a la insistencia de su amigo, Jared no quería problemas y decidió marcharse a casa antes de la media noche, por mucho que su amigo dijera que su coche, aunque algo viejo no se iba a trasformar en una calabaza; Jared se fue a dormir. Seguía empeñado en conseguir el gran reportaje y una voz en su interior, cada vez más fuerte, le decía que el día siguiente, sería el gran día.

\- o -

Jensen se escurrió en sofá. Habían dado de cenar a los niños, aunque Matt no había estado muy de acuerdo con que el pescado fuera algo realmente nutritivo. Jensen había metido a Cheryl en su cama y le había cantado su correspondiente canción de buenas noches, Chris y Steve habían dado las buenas noches a Matt y después de dejarle ver la televisión durante los veinte minutos diarios, le había llegado el turno de dormir a Michael.

Pero al final, lo habían conseguido, todos estaban durmiendo y Jensen podía estar con sus amigos, siempre y cuando eso no significara tener que estar muy consciente, pues su mente no daba mucho más de si.

Bebió un trago de la cerveza que Chris le había dado.

\- No puedes seguir así Jensen. Tienes que encontrar a alguien. - Le dijo Steve.

\- No tengo intención de meter a nadie en casa. Además no tengo trabajo no puedo pagar a nadie y puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Cuánto hace que no has conocido a alguien al que le interesara algo más que la última aventura de Bob Esponja?

\- ¿De verdad crees que tengo ganas de ligar con nadie después de una noche como esta? Y es todos los días, tengo bastante y suficiente con mis hijos, no necesito a nadie más.

\- Y una mierda, Jen tío, somos tus amigos y te conocemos. - Chris se sentó junto a él. - Te he visto hecho un asco cuando Dannel te abandonó y no eres el mismo que hace un año, así que no me digas que no necesitas a nadie.

\- Estoy bien. - Jensen bostezó y se estiró en el sofá todo lo largo que era. – Además, ya os lo he dicho, no pienso meter a nadie en casa, los niños no están preparados.

\- Tu eres el no estás preparado. Además Michael ya es un chico grande Cheryl no recuerda a su madre, y pronto Matt tampoco lo hará.” Chris se dio cuenta de la barbaridad de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, sobretodo al ver a su amigo cambiar la expresión; tal vez los niños no les doliera realmente la marcha de su madre, pero para él era diferente. - Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

\- No pasa nada. - Jensen bostezó con más fuerza. - No pasa nada. - Jensen cerró un momento los ojos, sólo quería descansar cinco minutos, sin embargo no los volvió a abrir, poco a poco su respiración se fue volviendo más relajada, su cuerpo se destensó y en dos minutos se quedó completamente dormido en el sofá.

Steve le echó una manta por encima y le indicó a Chris con una mano que era la hora de marcharse.

\- No podemos dejarle solo. - Dijo Chris en voz muy baja. - Deja que descanse por una noche, si los niños se levantan, estaremos nosotros. Jensen necesita un descanso. Además podemos dormir en su cama, no creo que se despierte hasta mañana

Como siempre Steve no podía negarle nada, por lo que primero resignado y luego completamente de acuerdo, aceptó, diciéndole que no iba a olvidar la promesa que le había hecho esa mañana y que al día siguiente tendría que cumplir.


	3. Chapter 3

Se detuvo en seco, miró el reloj; sin darse cuenta llevaba más de una hora corriendo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta ni adonde había ido. Miró a su alrededor, no reconoció la zona, perfecto se había perdido en su propia ciudad.

Caminó por aquella calle por primera vez en su vida, miró a ambos lados, nada le era conocido. Se trataba de un barrio residencial, con casas más pequeñas que las suya y algunos bloques de apartamentos. Pero no había nada que le diera una idea sobre donde estaba.

Estaba sudando, pequeñas gotas caían desde su frente por todo su rostro. Se quitó el sudor de la cara con la camiseta; estaba agotado, no era raro con los días que había pasado, los niños, la casa, la falta de trabajo… Toda su vida era demasiado estresante y complicada como para estar tranquilo; ni siquiera sabía ya lo que significaba estar tranquilo, cuando alguno de los niños no estaba enfermo, la casa tenía alguna avería y sino volvía a su mente la idea de que jamás encontraría un trabajo, que su vida no volvería a ser normal. 

De repente se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar, porque todo él era un continuo agobio, sí le costaba respirar, como si los pulmones se le hubieran hecho chiquititos de repente. Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía que se saldría del pecho si seguía a ese ritmo.

Se detuvo en seco, necesitaba pararse un momento y relajarse, no estaba seguro de poder seguir caminando. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y trató de respirar profundamente. No hubo forma, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones por más que se esforzaba.

Levantó la mirada, la calle bailaba a su alrededor a un ritmo que no sabía seguir. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza para que aquello parara. Los volvió a abrir, pero fue mucho peor, ya no parecía que la calle estuviera bailando ahora parecía estar dentro de una montaña rusa y a Jensen no le gustaban las montañas rusas, no le gustaba esa sensación en el estómago, que poco a poco se convirtió en unas terribles nauseas, iba a vomitar en mitad de la calle.

Dio un par de pasos mientras cogió el móvil. Si llamaba a Chris, tal vez él o Steve pudieran ir a recogerlo, porque desde luego no se sentía con fuerzas para caminar hasta casa.

También la pequeña pantalla del móvil bailó delante de sus ojos. Los pies se le trabaron en el suelo y por más que lo intentó, no consiguió mantenerse en pie más de dos segundos.

Cayo al suelo, su cabeza se golpeó ligeramente contra la acera, lo suficiente para escuchar un zumbido dentro.

Jared se quedó paralizado, en un primer momento fue por ver a aquel hombre; que hacía deporte por su misma acera, jamás había visto alguien como él, todo en ese extraño era perfecto, unos ojos verdes perfectos, una boca perfecta, la altura, sus movimientos corriendo por la acera, todo era perfecto hasta que lo vio palidecer y detenerse.

Algo no iba bien, se dio cuenta en seguida. Estaba a unos quince metros de él pero veía sin problemas que le costaba respirar, se acercó a él lentamente, no quería asustarle, pero antes de llegar, lo vio derrumbarse como si de un edificio en ruinas se tratara, como si le hubiera caído un rayo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo, aunque al ver que no se movía en el suelo, temió que el golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido excesivamente duro.

Llegó hasta él y se arrodilló.

Jensen escuchó la voz pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo era capaz de regresar a la realidad y contestar. Se preguntó si le estaba ocurriendo algo realmente malo. Nunca había estado enfermo, no hasta el punto de desmayarse. Le entró el pánico, tal vez fuera un ataque al corazón, ¿podía ser un ataque al corazón? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba semiinconsciente hasta que se percató de que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

\- ¿Eh, tío estás bien? - Repitió la voz. 

Le gustaba aquella voz, tal vez fuera su ángel de la guarda, tal vez no se estaba dando cuenta pero estuviera muriendo y se tratara de alguien que había ido a buscarle. Aún así, le gustaba la voz.

Jared le tocó el brazo y le apartó el móvil de la mano. El extraño protestó y abrió los ojos, justo como había pensado, ojos verdes perfectos, que le miraban con una mezcla entre cierto miedo y confusión.

\- Vamos te ayudaré a levantarte. 

Jensen levantó la vista, demasiado borrosa todavía, como para no continuar sintiendo nauseas, aunque poco a poco su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

No dijo nada, le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dejó que unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaran y le levantaran del suelo. Sabía que sus piernas por si solas no le sostendrían; pero no tuvo que preocuparse por ello, los mismos brazos que le habían levantado, le sostenían con fuerza.

\- Deberías ir al hospital. Esa caída ha sido dura.

\- No, estoy bien, de verdad no hace falta ir al hospital. – 

Jensen se removió entre los brazos del otro hombre para intentar soltarse. Se hacía una idea de lo que eso significaba, pasar dos días en una habitación, en observación, mientras sus hijos se preocupaban en casa por él. Definitivamente el hospital no era una buena opción.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, nada de hospital, pero al menos ven, entra en mi casa; túmbate un momento en el sofá y acepta un vaso de agua, vivo aquí mismo.

Por mucho que hubiera querido hacerlo, no habría podido resistirse al ofrecimiento, su mente todavía estaba confusa y aturdida para pensar con claridad. Sintió que lo llevaban casi en brazos, sus piernas apenas estaban haciendo nada para moverse, pero se estaba desplazando, como si estuviera en la corriente de un río.

No se dio cuenta que habían entrado en la casa, tan sólo se percató que el extraño le dejaba sentado en el sofá y lentamente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarle, le tumbaba y colocaba una almohada tras su cabeza. 

Jared notó que su cuerpo era liviano, que no estaba haciendo ninguna fuerza para librarse de él. Le miró a la cara, parecía realmente hecho polvo y se preguntó que tipo de vida podría tener alguien como él para que su cuerpo dijera basta. Lo dejó en el sofá y lo escuchó suspirar. Sonrió, le parecía tan encantador, tan débil y necesitado de ayuda. Si el desconocido fuera consciente de todo, tal vez lo vería como su salvador.

\- Voy a por un vaso de agua. No se te ocurra moverte de aquí. - Le dijo Jared en voz baja.

Jensen abrió completamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Por fin su mente estaba pensando, se dio cuenta que había aceptado entrar en la casa de un extraño como si nada y que nadie sabía donde estaba. 

\- Tranquilo no soy un psicópata ni nada parecido. - Se volvió hacia la voz que provenía de la cocina.

Se incorporó sobre sus brazos, pese a no sentir todavía que tenía la fuerza necesaria en ellos. No había prestado atención a aquel hombre todavía y ahora se daba cuenta que era alguien realmente joven, tal vez tres o cuatro años menor que él. Le sorprendió su altura, era normal que hubiera podido llevarle hasta el interior de la casa y le chocó ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Jensen.

\- Esperaba que eso me lo dijeras tu. Me has dado un buen susto. - Jared se sentó en la mesa de café y le dio el vaso de agua.

\- Un mareo supongo, no te preocupes, no me voy a morir en tu casa.

Se echaron a reír, intentando apartar la tensión del momento. Se miraron en silencio, Jensen bebiéndose el agua mientras sentía que su cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco, Jared observándole en completo silencio, no podía apartar la vista de él.

\- Espero no sonar demasiado entrometido, pero al fin y al cabo ahora mismo eres un invitado de mi casa… ¿Se trata de algún tipo de enfermedad, quiero decir… te pasa muy a menudo?ç

Jensen contestó primero con una sonrisa. 

\- No, es la primera vez, pero creo que con la vida que tengo últimamente, he forzado demasiado a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Algo así. - Dijo Jensen con una sonrisa. Bajó la mirada al suelo y jugueteo con el vaso entre sus manos.

\- Lo siento, no debería preguntar, porque ni siquiera sabes como me llamo. Soy Jared Padalecki.

\- ¿Padalecki? Interesante, jamás lo había escuchado. Jensen Ackles. - Alargó la mano hacia el hombre que le había salvado y comprobó que este se la estrechaba con fuerza. - Siento haberte asustado. Supongo que a veces, no controlo mis energías y abuso de lo que puedo hacer. Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, no pasa nada. - No sabía lo que era, pero Jared sentía que había mucho más encerrado tras esos ojos verdes, tras aquella tristeza reprimida y aquellas palabras que decían mucho sin pronunciar nada en realidad.

Jensen se echó a reír, mientras Jared lo miraba más que sorprendido en silencio, hacía media hora que lo había conocido y ya había descubierto que le gustaba eso, simplemente mirarle.

\- Vaya, vas a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza, pero acabo de darme cuenta que eres la primera persona que conozco en posiblemente un año y que tenga más de ocho años. - Jared no comprendía una sola palabra, pero aún así no dijo nada. - Me he volcado tanto en que las cosas salieran bien. Creía que podría hacerlo, estaba seguro. No se… creo que me veía como un superhéroe de los que leía cuando era niño, uno de esos que tienen doble identidad. Pues yo creía que era igual. Pero no es así. No tengo superfuerza y no puedo aguantar este ritmo para siempre. ¿Me comprendes?

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba diciendo y menos a alguien a quien no conocía, pero Jensen pensó que tal vez eso era más fácil mirar a la cara a un desconocido y decirle que no podía más, antes que ir a Chris y dejar que su amigo leyera la desesperación que sentía, en sus ojos. 

Sin embargo, se sentía como si Jared, le comprendiera, no tenía motivo, porque no se hacía ni la más ligera idea de la situación por la que Jensen estaba pasando.

Jared asintió, no era cierto, no lo comprendía, pero si veía que Jensen necesitaba decirlo, eso le hacía sentir bien y después de ver que se había desmayado en la puerta de su casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarle hablar.

\- Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque entonces todo se iría a la mierda, mi vida y la de ellos. Dependen de mi, de que haga ese maldito trabajo que un día terminará por matarme.

Miró a Jared, lo estaba observando tan fijamente, como si estuviera traduciendo sus palabras, pero sin embargo, Jensen no podía evitar pensar que aquel rostro en el que se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente al esforzarse por seguirle, era realmente bello. 

Por primera vez en su vida Jensen se acababa de fijar en la belleza de otro hombre y realmente le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ya tenía suficientes problemas por si mismo, para encima, preguntarse si se estaba volviendo gay de repente.

\- Tio lo siento, me desmayo delante de tu casa, me acoges y encima escuchas todas mis neuras. Creo que voy a tener que invitarte a tomar algo… siempre y cuando disponga de un rato libre, que no se si será posible.

Jensen se sentía un poco estúpido por su reacción. No sabía lo que le pasaba con ese chico, pero realmente no podía apartar los ojos de él. 

Llevaba un rato embobado mirándolo cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar dándole un susto de muerte. En la pantalla un Chris sonriente parpadeaba, pero supuso que el Chis de verdad no estaría tan sonriente en esos momentos. 

\- Hola Chris.

\- ¿Hola?, tío ¿sabes qué hora es?, tengo que ir a trabajar, se supone que hace media hora que tendrías que estar en casa con los niños.

\- Lo siento Chris, de verdad. - Jensen estaba nervioso, pero no podía permitirse contarle a Chris el motivo de su retraso, y como no podía mentirle, optó por no decirle nada. - ya voy, ya voy, dame unos minutos.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá, tambaleándose al hacerlo, Jared no dudo en rodear su cintura con sus brazos para evitar que callera. Ahora que era un poco más consciente, algo en el fondo de su mente le siseaba lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto con él.

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir, es urgente. Espera, no sé donde estoy, necesito un taxi.

\- No te creas que te voy a dejar marchar en este estado.

\- Es urgente, necesito, necesito irme.

\- Vale, yo te llevo.

Jared lo condujo hasta su coche, un utilitario nuevo y azul, totalmente limpio, por dentro y por fuera. Jensen se fijó en ese pequeño detalle porque no podía ser más diferente a su coche, viejo y siempre lleno de porquería por los niños. 

Jensen le dijo donde vivía y a Jared no le costó mucho llegar, ya que el otro le instaba a conducir cada vez más deprisa, claramente nervioso. En el coche se hizo un silencio cómodo. Jared echaba pequeñas miradas cuando el rubio no le veía. Le gustaba, era muy guapo, eso saltaba a la vista, pero además veía algo en él que le llamaba. No le importaría volver a quedar con él, y bueno, llevarlo a su cama, no lo iba a negar. 

Jared iba planeando su estrategia cuando llegaron a la casa de Jensen. En la puerta había un hombre con los brazos cruzados y claramente enfadado. Se le esfumaron todas las ilusiones de golpe. Claro, como un hombre como ese no iba a tener pareja. Algo en su estómago le molestó, y no comprendía porque, acababa de conocerlo, no podía afectarle así.

El coche aún no había parado del todo cuando Jensen abrió la puerta para bajarse. Ya tenía un pie en la calle, cuando se volvió hacia él.

\- Muchísimas gracias Jared, te debo una. - Parecía como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. - Ahora que se dónde vives algún día pasaré para invitarte a unas cervezas para compensarte. - Salió del coche y cerró la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

Jared sabía que sólo había sido cortesía, aunque quería fervientemente que lo cumpliera. Comenzó a conducir despacio hacia su casa de nuevo, pensando en los ojos verdes que le acababan de despedir, e imaginándose como un día cualquiera llamaban a su puerta y al abrir volvía a verlos. Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no iba a pasar. Tendría que olvidarse de él, porque probablemente no lo volviera a ver en su vida.

Llegó a casa derrotado, se sentó en el sofá en el que había tumbado un rato antes a Jensen y notó algo bajo su muslo. Sorprendido sacó un pequeño y viejo MP3. Se le debió caer al rubio. Jared lo encendió y empezó curiosearlo. Le gustaba la música que había, fácilmente podrían ser las canciones que llevaba él en su Ipod.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared se despertó con toda la espalda dolorida, en una posición imposible sobre el sillón. Estaba vestido y el MP3 de Jensen seguía sonando incasable. Lo dejó en la mesita de café y sopesó sus opciones, pero desechó su primera idea de llevarlo a su casa, porque le parecía desesperado hasta para él. Además la imagen del otro hombre cabreado en la puerta no le animaba mucho a hacerlo. 

Era sabado su día libre, había dormido toda la noche allí y no tenía nada que hacer. Se ducho y vistió y empezó a desayunar, desde la mesa de la cocina veía el MP3 en la mesita y sus ojos volvían a él una y otra vez. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar sus actos, se encontraba en el coche camino a la casa del rubio con el MP3 en el asiento del copiloto. 

Aparcó delante de la casa y esperó, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que algo del coraje que le había llevado al coche y que se había esfumado por el camino volviera. Al fin salió convenciéndose de que no iba más que a devolver el aparato y que probablemente la pareja de Jensen le recibiría en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y eso sería todo. Aun se tomó su tiempo para tocar el timbre. De pronto escuchó unos pequeños pasos corriendo y se abrió la puerta. Para estupor de Jared un niño rubio de unos ocho años le abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, no se si me he confundido de casa, busco a Jensen.

\- Mi papa está dentro. 

Si fuera un dibujo animado a Jared se le habría caído la mandíbula al suelo, pero el niño no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa haciéndole gestos para que le siguiera. 

Cuando entró en la casa se fijó en el desastre que allí había. No estaba sucia, pero había miles de juguetes esparcidos por todo el suelo. Entró en el salón y vio una niña sentada en la alfombra dibujando con lápices de colores. Y de pronto, por el pasillo un niño vestido de vaquero apareció corriendo perseguido por un Jensen vestido de indio y muy metido en el papel. Iba con los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta llena de manchas. Sobre el pelo revuelto, unas plumas de algún viejo disfraz de indios y blandía un machete de plástico. 

Alcanzó al niño y lo volteó en el aire al grito de “Siiii, vaquero, ya puedes llamar a la caballería porque te he atrapado”. El pequeño niño reía histérico y feliz. 

Cuando Jensen levantó la cabeza se encontró con el gigante en el que había estado pensando toda la noche. Enrojeció y dejó a Matt en el suelo, arrancándose las plumas de la cabeza y pasando la mano por su pelo en un vano intento de dejarlo decente. Jared encontró esa visión adorable, y por un segundo se olvidó del tema de los tres niños, el novio enfadado y de las pocas horas que hacía que lo conocía. Así que como no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, sonrío como sólo el sabía hacer.

\- Tengo tu MP3, te lo dejaste en mi casa ayer.

\- Joder gracias, ni me había dado cuenta que lo había perdido. 

No era de extrañar, pensó Jared al ver a los tres niños acercarse a su padre, cada uno hablando de un tema; Michael con el trabajo de ciencias, Matt sobre el siguiente juego en el que ya no quería ser el vaquero sino un hombre del espacio que iba a Marte y Cheryl que con su reducido vocabulario, pero sus muchas ganas de de hablar le dijo a su padre que tenía hambre. 

No sabía como Jensen podía seguir siendo una persona cuerda 

\- ¿No me digas que has venido de propio solo para devolverme el MP3?

\- No es nada, pasaba por aquí.

Jensen cogió en brazos a Cheryl y fue hasta la cocina seguido por sus dos hijos mayores, como si del flautista de Hamelyn se tratara.

\- No es cierto. - Miró ligeramente hacia atrás, para ver si Jared le seguía. - Nadie pasa por este barrio porque sí. Como habrás podido comprobar, son casas viejas, la zona está muy devaluada, la gente está deseando marcharse de aquí, te aseguro que si pudiera hacerlo, yo sería el primero el meter a mis hijos en el coche y marcharme a otro lado. Bueno, supongo que es la hora de las presentaciones. Esta señorita de aquí, es Cheryl y tiene casi dos años, es un poco tímida con los extraños al principio, el vaquero de la entrada es Matt, tiene cuatro años.

\- Tengo casi cinco años. - Dijo el niño ofendido por la equivocación de su padre.

\- Es verdad, casi cinco años y el muchacho que te ha abierto la puerta, sin preguntarme, - El muchacho se mordió el labio igual que su padre, avergonzado por su comportamiento. - Es Michael. Chicos os presento a un amigo, se llama Jared.

Los dos niños le saludaron amistosamente, pero Cheryl continuando con sus vergüenza se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Jared no se lo podía creer, se había fijado en un hombre que estaba fuera de su ámbito natural de los bares; un hombre realmente guapo, también debía decirlo y con unos ojos verdes de escándalo. 

No debía tener más de treinta años y ya tenía tres hijos, cuando Jared ni siquiera sabía como iba a terminar de pagarse el coche y el apartamento y acababa de terminar la carrera. Sin duda, Jensen era un hombre totalmente responsable, no podía ser menos con tres criaturas a su cuidado; miró a Cheryl en los brazos de su padre, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad y la niña, con una sonrisilla vergonzosa ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Jensen.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, tenía una cerveza delante de sus ojos.

\- No es lo mismo que tomarla en un bar, pero como comprenderás no se cuando tendré un rato libre con estos tres bichillos pegados siempre a mi. - La sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen se iluminó al hablar de los pequeños.

\- No pasa nada. Así que tienes tres niños. - Jared no sabía muy bien como conseguir averiguar algo sobre Jensen sin parecer demasiado cotilla. Por lo menos quería saber si estaba casado, si el rubio del día anterior era su pareja… en pocas palabras, si estaba disponible. - ¿Y su madre, quiero decir tu esposa, está trabajando supongo? - Jensen bajó la mirada visiblemente tocado, pregunta incorrecta. - Lo siento, creo que no debía…

\- No te preocupes, supongo que todavía no me he hecho a la idea. - Abrazó a Cheryl y frotó cuidadosamente su espalda. - Mi mujer me abandonó.

\- ¿Con los tres niños? - Jensen apretó los labios, de nuevo no era la pregunta más acertada, definitivamente, Jared tenía que aprender a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. - Lo siento, es lo malo de ser periodista, analizo todo, busco las explicaciones y sinceramente no veo como una mujer pueda abandonar a sus tres pequeños, por mucho que no te… - Por más que lo deseó la tierra no se abrió bajo sus pies.

\- No te preocupes, no has dicho nada que no sepa. Si, Danneel dejó de quererme, no se como explicarlo, cuando ni yo mismo se lo que pasó, pero un día mi mujer no tenía motivos para seguir a mi lado.

\- Lo siento, de verdad.

Jensen se echó a reír, Jared parecía un niño avergonzado porque su padre le había pillado comiendo del bote de las galletas.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Has dicho que eres periodista?

\- Si bueno, todavía soy becario, pero al menos estoy haciendo lo que me gusta. 

Bebió un largo de cerveza, aquel momento empezaba a ser realmente incómodo. Decir que era periodista cuando lo más que hacía era darle algún chivatazo a los verdaderos reporteros o hacer miles de fotocopias al día, era mucho.

\- Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

\- Supongo. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de marcharme, tendrás mucho que hacer. - No había duda de eso, la sola idea de tener que tener la vida diaria de Jensen, con sus tres hijos, le estaba dando vértigo. - Y seguro que a tu novio no le hace demasiada gracia verme por aquí, no después de cómo me miró ayer.

\- ¿Te refieres a Chris? - De nuevo Jensen se echó a reír. - No es mi novio, tan solo el tío gruñón y con el corazón más grande posible, que cuida de los niños cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie? Quiero decir ¿Qué no tienes pareja?

Jensen dejó a Cheryl en el suelo y los dos hombres observaron a la niña caminar con paso seguro hacia el salón donde sus dos hermanos estaban jugando. 

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? La verdad es que me parece lo menos que puedo ofrecerte, después de venir hasta aquí solo para traer mi viejo MP3 y después de lo de ayer, claro. - Terminó diciendo en voz baja.

Jared se dio cuenta que el rubio había pasado de largo de su pregunta. Supuso que era normal y que ni siquiera debía haberla hecho. Por eso, no siguió hablando del tema. 

\- No se, no estaría bien, los niños no me conocen, se van a sentir totalmente incómodos.

\- No te preocupes por ellos, en cuanto pases cinco minutos jugando y hablando su idioma, estarás tirado por el suelo con los tres encima de ti. Vamos, dije que quería invitarte a tomar algo por ayudarme ayer, supongo que después de todo cenar en mi casa será lo más parecido.

\- Bueno, si no es mucho trastorno para ti.

\- Perfecto entonces. Dime que prefieres, ¿hamburguesas o un delicioso puré de verduras? A Cheryl le encantan.

\- La hamburguesa está bien.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. 

\- Justo a tiempo. - Jensen se limpió las manos en un trapo de cocina y fue hasta la puerta. - Además podrás conocer a Chris como es debido y a Steve también, les he invitado a cenar para que luego se queden con los niños, porque me han llamado para hacer un trabajillo de vigilante de seguridad esta noche. Son mis dos mejores amigos y Chris no es tan malo como parece, solo se preocupa por mi y por mis hijos.

Abrió la puerta y Jared vio que se abrazaba a dos hombres, a uno lo conocía del día anterior, el otro era un completo desconocido para él. 

Como si dispusiera de un radar para extraños en la casa, Chris giró la mirada hacia la cocina y miró a Jared. La misma expresión fría y dura del día anterior hizo al muchacho estremecerse. Se acercó a él sin apartar los ojos azules de Jared, incluso siendo más bajito que él le daba miedo. El otro hombre también se acercó a Jared, pero al menos no le miraba como Chris.

\- Chicos, os presento a Jared. Le conocí ayer.

\- ¿Cuándo te perdiste? - Preguntó Chris, dándose la vuelta por fin hacia Jensen. 

¿Perderse? Se preguntó Jared, no era eso lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no le había contado Jensen realmente a sus amigos lo que había pasado? Pero no dijo nada y esperó.

\- Si, cuando me perdí.

\- Mira que eres despistado Jen, algún día perderás la cabeza y no te enterarás. Así que este es nuestro salvador. - Chris volvió a mirar a Jared, pero esta vez alargó la mano hacia él. - Supongo que debería darte las gracias por no quedarme sin trabajo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría llegado a tiempo al colegio. Soy Chris y este hombre silencioso de aquí, es mi novio Steve.

El otro hombre saludó también a Jared.

\- Bueno, pues voy a ir preparando la cena, Chris, Steve; ya sabéis lo que os toca ¿verdad?

Chris hizo un gesto militar con la mano. 

\- Si señor. Baño de los niños, cena y cama. - Steve le siguió al salón, donde los niños les saludaron entre risas.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que te perdiste? - Preguntó Jared en susurros, mientras Jensen preparaba la sartén para las hamburguesas. - ¿No les has dicho que te desmayaste?

Jensen se dio la vuelta de golpe y miró al salón, temeroso de que sus amigos pudieran haber escuchado a Jared. 

\- No fue un desmayo, no seas exagerado, había descansado poco por la noche y apenas había desayunado. - Jared abrió la boca pero Jensen no le permitió decir nada. - Y no se te ocurra decirles nada, porque no me desmayé, solo… me desvanecí un momento nada más.

\- Jensen, se lo que vi, te llevé a casa casi inconsciente y tardaste unos minutos en despertar por completo. Se que la vida que llevas es estresante con los niños la casa y todo lo demás, deberías hablar con tus amigos, seguro que ellos te ayudan.

\- No. He dicho que no pasó nada. - Jensen clavó los ojos en Jared y los mantuvo así hasta que Jared suspiró. - No me conoces, así que no tienes derecho a decir que sabes como es mi vida.

Volvió a la sartén que ya estaba echando humo, casi tanto como él, echó las dos primeras piezas de carne y las vio freírse lentamente. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que acababa de ser el mayor imbécil posible, un completo gilipollas que se había cabreado por una realidad, que no se atrevía a compartir con sus mejores amigos.

\- Lo siento, supongo que me he pasado, me gustaría ser tu amigo y se que no debería...

\- En realidad yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón. Tienes razón en todo, pero sabes que, soy un cobarde que no se atreve a decir a sus amigos que lo está pasando mal.”

\- ¿Por qué?

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, se trataban de los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca, verdes, intensos, antes duros, pero ahora parecían incluso temerosos y Jared sintió que Jensen estaba a punto de contarle un gran secreto, algo que seguramente, ni Chris ni Steve sabían. 

Para Jensen mirar a ese muchacho, le hacía sentir que caía en un agujero muy profundo y que el estómago se le subía hasta la garganta. Jamás se había sentido así, ni con su mujer, con Dannel, pese a haber sido muy felices, no eran los mismos sentimientos que le expresaban esos ojos castaños y vivos.

Nunca le había gustado un hombre, no porque sintiera ningún tipo de rechazo hacia la idea, sino porque jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguno. Pero Jared… ojalá el primer flechazo con Dannel hubiera sido semejante, tan directo, hasta el punto de dejarle sin respiración durante un segundo y con la sensación de que las rodillas se le habían transformado en gelatina. 

Que era lo que tenía Jared para hacerle sentir así, lo desconocía, pero estaba allí, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en las manos que apoyaba tranquilas en la encimera, en todo su enorme cuerpo, que ahora sin saber muy bien porque deseaba abrazar y en el que podría perderse. Se estremeció, atemorizado de sus propios sentimientos y dio un pequeño paso atrás, que afortunadamente para él, Jared no percibió.

\- ¿Cómo va la cena? - Chris había llegado a la cocina y el momento entre los dos terminó allí mismo.

\- OO-

Jensen no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien desde hacía meses. La cena iba de maravilla e incluso Jared había demostrado tener buena mano con los niños, pese a notarse que se asustaba terriblemente cuando uno de ellos se le acercaba. Cheryl le dio uno de sus adorados peluches y Jared se quedó mirándola como si le acabara de entregar un difícil problema de ingeniería. Ç

\- Sólo quiere que lo guardes- dijo Jensen sonriendo- adora los peluches, eso quiere decir que le has caído bien. 

Así que el pobre Jared se pasó veinte minutos sujetando aquella ballena para que la niña no se enfadara, y Jensen lo adoró por ello. 

Cenaron y rieron, y sobre todo hablaron mucho. Jensen no podía apartar los ojos de Jared, salvo para mirar su reloj. A las doce tenía que estar en un bar para hacer un estúpido número de streptease para una despedida de soltera. Les había dicho a todos que el trabajo era de vigilante de seguridad nocturno en una empresa, incluso tenía en la puerta una bolsa con el uniforme. Pero esperaba que no descubrieran jamás era que el uniforme era falso y tenía velcro a los lados. 

Fue fácil engañarlos, Jared no tenía porqué desconfiar, Steve se alegraba sinceramente por él, e incluso brindó porque era un comienzo, y podrían llamarle de la misma empresa para otras noches. El único que sospechó un poco fue Chris, que le cosió a preguntas, le conocía demasiado bien y desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto, pero al final lo dejó pasar. 

A las once y media tuvo que dar por terminada la velada con todo el dolor de su corazón porque se habría quedado toda la noche hablando con Jared. No sabía cuando, pero en algún momento Chris y Steve se habían retirado de la mesa y los habían dejado solos. 

\- Vamos, yo te llevo.

\- No, en serio, está cerca – dijo horrorizado Jensen, porque no le podía decir a Jared que le dejara en aquel bar. 

\- Venga por favor, además tengo una proposición que hacerte- al ver como Jensen enrojecía añadió- ¡una proposición laboral!

Al final Jensen aceptó, intrigado esas últimas palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

Los primeros minutos en el coche, fueron tensos. Jensen hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a Jared, no sabía lo que era, pero le hacía ponerse nervioso, demasiado nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una tremenda curiosidad por esa “proposición” de la que le había hablado Jared.

\- Seguro que habías quedado y te he estropeado los planes. No tenías porque haberme traído.

\- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. 

\- Dime una cosa, ¿tenías alguna cita? Seguro era mucho más guapa e interesante que yo. – Estaba siendo un aprovechado no lo iba a negar, pero tenía una gran curiosidad por saber si Jared tenía novia y ya de paso si le gustaban los hombres.

 

\- No había quedado con nadie, de verdad, además por las chicas no te preocupes, no creo que me vayas a estropear ninguna cita con una, no son precisamente, una prioridad para mi.

Jensen sonrió para si mismo, así que le gustaban los hombres. No es que se le fuera a tirar al cuello, pero la verdad era que le hacía sentir mejor, tal vez ligeramente interesado en ese muchacho tan atractivo que le estaba llevando al trabajo.

\- El caso es que quería comentarte una cosa.

\- Ah si, tu proposición. Espero que no sea nada indecente. – ¿De verdad había dicho eso? No sabía como se atrevido a decir una cosa así, tan sólo esperaba que la vergüenza no se notara mucho en su rostro.

\- Nada de eso. Es algo profesional. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy periodista?

\- Si, claro.

\- Bueno, no soy más que un simple becario; pero me vendría muy bien tener una buena historia para conseguir que mi jefe se decida a convidarme un periodista de verdad. – Jensen lo escuchaba en silencio, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar. – Quiero que tu seas mi historia.

Jensen sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al escuchar aquello. Se agarró al cinturón de seguridad y clavó su mirada de Jared.

\- ¿Qué? – Jared se echó a reír y Jensen, en lugar de sentirse ofendido y pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo, tan solo pudo pensar que era un auténtico encanto y que aquella risa le hacía parecer un niño, un niño muy hermoso.

\- Eres un tío increíble Jensen, te he visto con tus hijos y haces que los niños sean felices, les mantienes apartados de los problemas y te desvives por ellos. quiero ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo estable.

\- Jared, gracias pero, pero no creo que encuentres nada para mi en un periódico.

\- No, lo que quiero hacer es escribir tu historia en el periódico, que todo el mundo sepa que hay héroes anónimos, fuera de los comics, que no puedo volar y no tienen superfuerza, pero que tiene el mayor superpoder de todos…- Jared se sonrojó al darse cuenta como lo observaba Jensen, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, puestos en él con tanta intensidad que parecía que iba a atravesarlo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y cual es mi poder? – Jensen se mordió el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- El amor que tienes por tus hijos y por la gente que te importa. Se que casi no te conozco pero se que lo darías todo por tus hijos sin dudarlo. – Jensen sonrió, era cierto, si tuviera que morir por ellos, lo haría. – Precisamente por eso, quiero que la gente conozca tu historia, que sepa quien eres y que es lo que haces día a día, seguro que alguien se interesa por ti.

\- Jared, no se… no creo que a nadie le interese la historia de un fracasado como yo, abandonado por su mujer, con tres criaturas y sin trabajo, que tiene que dedicarse a… - Casi lo dijo, pero consiguió evitarlo. – Bueno ya sabes a lo que me dedico. No quiero que tu jefe se ría de ti por hablarle de un completo desastre como yo.

Jared apretó las manos contra el volante, menos mal que ya estaba aparcando. Lo hizo en pocos segundos y se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ti mismo? No eres ningún fracasado. Eres el tío con el corazón más grande que he visto nunca. Te desvives para que tus niños sean felices y te aseguro que lo se, porque otros no tenemos la misma suerte que ellos. Son felices Jensen y es todo gracias a ti.

Le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, Jensen le gustaba y deseaba abrazarlo más que nada en el mundo, sentirlo cerca, reconfortarle y hacerle ver que era el mejor padre que cualquier niño pudiera desear. Pero se quedó donde estaba, tenso, con la mirada en el volante y las manos agarrotadas. Si se daba la vuelta, no podría contenerse y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento, no ser capaz de controlarse y hacer lo que su instinto le reclamaba en ese momento.

De repente y para su mayor perdición, la mano de Jensen se posó en sus rodillas, eso no ayudaba nada. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar todo lo tranquilo que podía, que no era mucho en ese momento. 

\- Jared… no se porque haces esto, cuando nos acabamos de conocer. ¿De verdad te ayudaría para el trabajo hacer este reportaje? Pero te aseguro que no tengo mucho que contar.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez. Aceptas el reportaje por mi, cuando soy el que te he dicho que te quiero ayudar a ti. 

\- Jared.

-No, Jensen, seguro que Chris y Steve estarían de acuerdo conmigo en esto. No estás solo, tienes gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y desea ayudarte. Deja que lo hagamos… que lo hagan.

\- No me conoces.

\- No me hace falta. Eres lo más importante para esos niños y ellos son tu vida, ¿Crees que necesito algo más para querer echarte una mano? Se que somos prácticamente unos desconocidos y que no tienes porque fiarte de mi. Pero lo digo en serio, quiero ayudarte y estoy seguro que este artículo podría hacerlo.

Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas parecían haberse quedado enganchadas; algo acababa de ocurrir, una unión, un momento en el que sus almas parecían haberse tocado. Jensen jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era mucho más que simple atracción. Jared era diferente al resto del mundo; le daba ganas de quedarse en el coche con él, hablar durante horas, conocerle mejor y tal vez, al final, besarle.

Jared pensaba igual, quería conocerle, pero lo que más deseaba en ese instante, era besar aquellos labios carnosos que llevaban llamándole desde el día anterior. Daría lo que fuera por conseguir introducirse en ellos, lamerlos, comérselos, todo parecía poco cuando tenía al rubio en su coche. 

De repente, el móvil de Jensen comenzó sonar.

\- Es la alarma, llego tarde al trabajo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera me has contestado. ¿Qué te parece la idea del reportaje?

Jensen sonrió ¿Cómo podía tener una sonrisa tan bonita? 

\- Lo pensaré y te llamo mañana. - Se bajó del coche tras coger la bolsa del asiento trasero. Jared observó todos sus movimientos y se paró un segundo a observar su magnífico trasero, enfundado en unos vaqueros que le quedaba estupendamente. – Gracias por todo.

*

Jensen caminó durante un buen trecho desde donde le había dejado Jared, la zona empresarial, hasta la zona de bares. Pero agradeció ese paseo en la fría noche porque le dio tiempo a despejarse y a pensar un poco en lo que iba a hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía, pero no tendría que ser muy difícil.

Entró por la puerta de atrás, tal y como he había dicho Stephen. Un chico mucho más joven que él le dijo que podía cambiarse en un pequeño almacén lleno de botellas, por donde no dejaba de pasar gente. Cuando le preguntó si no había un sitio con algo más de privacidad, el chico se fue riendo diciendo algo asó como “novatos, se lo va a comer”.

Una vez vestido con el uniforme, esperó detrás del escenario, mirando cómo lo hacían otros chicos y tratando de memorizar algún movimiento. Pero cuando por la megafonía alguien presentó a “Jasón el vigilante con trompa de elefante” se quedó totalmente en blanco. 

Salió al escenario empujado, no sabía muy bien por quién. No podía escuchar si la música había empezado ya, porque los gritos de las chicas de las dos despedidas no le dejaban ir, así que empezó a bailar desacompasado y colorado como un tomate. Lo primero que hizo fue perder la porra, que resbaló por sus sudorosas manos. Pronto le fue cogiendo el truco. Se dio cuenta de que si se acerba más a las chicas, le dejaban más dinero, pero que si se acercaba demasiado le tocaban todo lo que podían y eso no le gustaba nada. 

Cuando terminó la canción Jensen tenía un fajo de billetes en una mano y sólo un tanga rojo en todo   
el cuerpo, tan rojo como su cara. Por mucho que insistieron no consintió en quitárselo. Así que sonrió forzadamente, saludo y salió del escenario todo lo dignamente que su vergüenza y el tanga rojo le permitieron. 

*

Al volver a casa, Jensen se sentía fatal, pero sobretodo se sentía sucio y utilizado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las risas de todas esas mujeres y sus horribles comentarios, estaban hablando de un ser humano por dios y lo habían tratado como un objeto.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Apretó los ojos, esperando despertarse en su cama y que todo hubiera sido un terrible sueño. Pero no, seguía en el mismo sitio, con la bolsa de deporte en la mano y la sensación de ser la persona más despreciable del mundo. No se podía hacer una idea de lo que dirían sus hijos si algún día se enteraban de lo que había tenido que hacer por ellos. No, nunca se enteraría. 

Subió a sus habitaciones, quería verlos antes de irse a dormir y recordarse porque estaba haciendo en ridículo de esa forma. Entró primero en la habitación de Cheryl, la niña dormía tranquilamente, agarrada a su ardilla de peluche. Luego a la de Matt y recordó que durante la cena les había dicho a todos que quería ser maestro como su tío y Chris, henchido de orgullo dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él.Jensen sonrió, recordaban lo mal que le había sentado a Steve que el niño no le mencionara.

\- Yo también soy profesor.- Dijo su amigo mosqueado.

\- No, tu eres el que mandas, no eres tan guay como el tío Chris.- Ante lo que el susodicho sonrió ampliamente y burlándose feliz de Steve. - El tío Chris mola, porque nos cuenta muchas historias chulas.

\- Pues a ver si también me cuenta esta noche el tío Chris alguna de sus divertidas historias.- Por debajo de la mesa, Chris apretó la pierna de Steve. 

\- No te preocupes, la historia de esta noche te gustará.- Dijo Chris con picardía.

\- Espero que no sea excesivamente divertida, después de todo estáis en mi casa.- Añadió Jensen.

Finalmente, entró en el cuarto de Michael; el niño estaba despierto y lo miraba mientras se dirigía al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque no estás dormido todavía?

\- Quería esperarte, me gusta saber que ya estás en casa.- Jensen besó la cabeza del niño, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre, tal vez demasiado rápido. - A veces tengo miedo que tu también te vayas como mamá.

\- Yo jamás me iría sin vosotros a ninguna parte. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- El niño asintió en silencio y abrazó a su padre. - Os quiero mucho a los tres, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho papá. ¿Sabes? Hoy he metido a Matt en la cama, no quería dormirse, pero le he dicho que para ser un chico grande como tu tenemos que dormir mucho.- Jensen sonrió al ver que pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Michael ya era un gran chico y estaba aprendiendo a ser un gran hermano mayor. - Los dos queremos ser como tú.

\- ¿Altos y guapos?

\- Buenos, como tu.- Tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Ahora se daba cuenta que todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por los chicos, merecían la pena. - Venga, que ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir, o si no mañana te dormirás en clase.

Michael le dio un beso a su padre y se tumbó de nuevo, esperando a que Jensen lo arropara como cuando era más pequeño. Le dio un nuevo beso y esperó a verle cerrar los ojos. 

Lo dejó dormir tranquilo y volvió de nuevo al piso de abajo, necesitaba un trago para olvidar lo jodida que había sido la noche; fue directamente al mueble bar y cogió la botella de whiskey. 

Cogió el móvil, estaba tentado de llamar a Jared y pedirle perdón por haber saltado así mientras preparaban la cena. Tenía tantas cosas encima que lo había pagado con quien no debía. Además estaba esa oferta de trabajo, seguramente su jefe dijera que era una tontería, pero había sido todo un detalle por parte del castaño, al fin y al cabo era casi un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué tal la ronda? Vuelves pronto.

Sobresaltado, Jensen se dio la vuelta. Chris estaba en la puerta de la cocina, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, despeinado, recién levantado, pero con la expresión de no haberse dormido todavía.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? Es muy tarde.

\- No me trates como a uno de tus hijos, que no me la das.- Chris se acercó a la encimera y se preparó otro vaso. - ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Vamos Jenny, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y las cosas no me cuadran. Si estuvieras tabajando como vigilante de seguridad, no estarías aquí hasta las siete de la mañana y no son más que las cuatro. Además, ¿Tu de vigilante de seguridad? No cuela, lo siento amigo mío pero no cuela. Así que vamos ya estás cantando.

Jensen miró a su amigo, era cierto, no podía mentirle, pero si que podía contarle una media verdad.

\- Vale tu ganas, no estoy trabajando de vigilante, en realidad no estoy trabajando en ningún sitio fijo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que estoy haciendo chapuzas por ahí y una de ellas era arreglar lo que un capullo había roto en su casa, haciendo una fiesta cuando su mujer no estaba. Necesitaba que alguien se lo arreglara eta noche sin falta, porque su mujer regresaba mañana.

\- Jensen…

\- Lo se, lo se, pero que quieres, mis hijos necesitan una vida y no puedo decirles que papá no les puede comprar una nueva mochila para el cole porque no tiene dinero.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo pides a nosotros? – Chris bebió un largo trago de su vaso. – Joder Jensen somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte.

\- Lo se, pero me conoces, no puedo, soy un tío orgulloso.

\- A la mierda con tu orgullo Jensen; si te vieras como te vemos nosotros, estás acabando con tus energías y llegará un momento que no podrás. 

Jensen recordó en ese momento el desmayo en casa de Jared, su cuerpo se lo estaba avisando, pero por lo menos Chris todavía no sabía a lo que se dedicaba en realidad, entonces si que se cabrearía y bien.

\- Jared me ha ofrecido un trabajo, quiere venderle a su jefe un reportaje con mi historia, los niños, el abandono de Daneel, algo de unos “héroes anónimos o algo así.” Dice que me pagarán, no será mucho, pero bueno.

\- No me parece una mala idea y Jensen por favor, si necesitas ayuda, pídela; eres lo más parecido que tengo ahora mismo a un hermano pequeño y verte sufrir no me gusta nada. Pide lo que necesites por favor, pídelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen apenas pudo dormir en lo poco que le quedó de noche pensando en Jared, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a ese muchacho alto, de sonrisa impresionante, ojos de color indescriptible y capaz de hacer reír a sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo. Dando vueltas en el sofá, pensó en que había pasado la mejor velada de su vida y todo gracias a Jared y a su sentido del humor, a su naturalidad y su entusiasmo por todo lo que hacía.

Pero también pensó en la proposición de trabajo que le había hecho. No creía tener nada importante que contar, su vida no tenía nada del otro mundo, excepto ser la más deprimente que hubiera escuchado nunca, ¿Por qué iba a nadie a interesarse por leer sobre él?

Pero si Jared tenía razón, si a su jefe le interesaba, podía sacarse un dinero que no le vendría nada mal, tal vez no el suficiente para dejar los trabajos nocturnos, pero si, a lo mejor para que el cumpleaños de Cheryl y para el que no quedaba ni un mes, fuera como deseaba.

Decidido, cuando Chris se llevara a los niños al colegio, arreglaría a Cheryl, sin importar el estado en el que estuviera la casa después del holocausto provocado con unos niños que llegaban tarde a clase y se iría a ver a Jared al periódico.

Por la mañana, Chris todavía intentó continuar con el interrogatorio de la noche anterior mientras preparaban el desayuno para todos, pero las llamadas desesperadas de Steve desde el piso de arriba, mientras luchaba con Matt para ponerle la ropa, sacaron a Jensen de su apuro y para cuando quiso volver a preguntar, los tres tuvieron que lidiar con los niños para marcharse a tiempo.

Una vez solo, Jensen se puso manos a la obra. Vistió a Cheryl con su mejor vestidito, regalo de su amigo Jason tras volver de uno de sus viajes por Europa; él también se arregló, aunque se le hizo raro no ponerse algo con velero o que no tuviera manchas de potitos. Eligió unos vaqueros ligeramente ajustados y su camisa favorita, que sus amigos le decían que destacaba sus ojos verdes. Se afeitó rápidamente y se miro en el espejo. No estaba mal, para no recordar ya lo que era estar nervioso por quedar con alguien.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por el centro para nada, pero todavía recordaba cómo moverse, aunque tuviera retroceder un par de veces y dar la vuelta con el coche para llegar a la calle correcta. Pronto encontró delante de él el enorme edificio del periódico “New York News” y tras respirar hondo uno par de veces y con su hija en brazos se decidió a entrar.

La redacción era el lugar más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, con gente moviéndose de un sitio para otro, jefes que gritaban metiendo prisa par a tener los artículos, aquello parecía más bien una manicomio.

\- Hola, ¿buscas a alguien? Jensen miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que alguien le había visto y se había fijado realmente en él. Se trataba de una chica joven Que le sonreía amistosamente. – Pareces bastante perdido.

\- Si bueno… estoy buscando a Jared, Jared Padalecki.

\- Vaya, el muy sinvergüenza no nos había contado que se había echado nuevo novio. Voy a tener que hablar con él muy seriamente. – Dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa. – Está en su mesa, si el jefe no le está echando la bronca en el despacho.

\- No soy su novio. – Se había puesto colorado, tanto que hasta que Cheryl se dio cuenta y señalándole con su dedito, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y esta preciosidad quien? – La chica se puso en pie y acaricio la mejilla de la niña. – ¿Es tu hija? - Jensen asintió. – Pero si eres muy joven… Bueno creo que te estoy entreteniendo, lo siento, mira allí tienes a Jared.

En efecto, allí estaba el gran hombre de casi dos metros de altura, riéndose, como no podía ser de otra manera y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Jensen creía que se trataba de un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un gigante y precisamente por eso, le encantaba. Caminó hacia él, sin quitarle la vista de encima, no fuera a ser que al despistarse, el castaño hubiera desaparecido. Se puso tras él y esperó a que terminara de contar su historia.

Al darse la vuelta, Jared se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero amplio todavía más su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Jensen que sorpresa ¡has venido acompañado de tu chica! – En respuesta, Cheryl levantó los brazos hacia Jared y el castaño la cogió sin dudar. – Chad. – Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su amigo. – Te presento a Jensen y si mis dotes de periodista han servido de algo, está aquí para decirme que vamos a hacer el mejor reportaje del año y esta cosita es Cheryl su hija. Chad saludó con un gesto de cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. – No pienses que siempre es tan grosero, es solo que tiene que escribir un artículo para mañana y todavía no sabe por dónde empezar. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo para no molestarle.

Le llevó a la sala del café, no es que fuera nada del otro mundo y su nombre tan sólo lo recibía porque había una cafetera bastante vieja. Además de eso, dos sofás y una mesita llena de revistas, completaban el resto del mobiliario.

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres? - Jared le señaló la cafetera. – No es nada del otro mundo, pero al menos te puedo invitar a algo.

\- No hace falta, pero ya que te empeñas, con leche y poco azúcar. – Mientras Chery jugaba con su ardilla de peluche, sin la que no podía salir de casa, Jensen miró embobado a Jared.

\- Aquí tienes. Entonces dime, ¿estás aquí para aceptar mi oferta o es porque no puedes vivir sin mi? – Ruborizado, Jensen no dijo nada. – Es broma, tranquilo, es solo que me sorprende que aceptes hacer el reportaje.

\- Te seré sincero. Necesito el dinero, el cumpleaños de Cheryl está al caer y el resto de los días los niños necesitan mil cosas. - Jared sintió ligeramente decepcionado, al mismo tiempo que terriblemente egoísta. Deseaba tanto que Jensen estuviera allí por él, porque quería volver a verle. – ¿Y cómo habías pensado hacerlo? ¿Me vas haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida o te la cuento en plan, naci, crecí, me case y mi mujer me abandonó?

Los dos sonrieron, ligeramente incómodos.

\- ¿Qué tal si quedamos a comer y hablamos de ti, sin prisas, sin preguntas, simplemente me cuentas lo que quieras y cuando estés más relajado me dejas que te pregunte?

Aunque no estaba muy seguro si tener una cita con Jared era la mejor opción, Jensen aceptó sin dudar. No iba a negar que se sentía bien con su nuevo amigo, tal vez mejor que con Chris y Steve, diferente en realidad y quería averiguar lo que eso significaba; por no decir que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable con él. Hablaron mientras tomaban el café, aunque la atención de Jared se perdía en más de una ocasión en Cheryl, Jensen no tenía ninguna duda que sería un estupendo padre.

Cuando Jensen ya se marchaba, Jared le llamó y en dos largas zancadas se colocó junto a él o más bien frente a Cheryl.

\- Tengo algo para ti, pitufa.

La niña rió muy contenta al ver la figura de la ardilla, que cogió y apretó contra la otra.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo.

\- Es solo un peluche Jensen, y pronto va a ser su cumpleaños.

\- Aun así, no tenías porque hacerlo. – Contestó duramente Jensen, sin mirar si quiera a Jared. - Que se dice Cheryl.

\- Asias. – Dijo la niña la niña para luego lanzarle un beso al aire a Jared.

Jensen se despidió, algo más seco de lo que Jared hubiera esperado y el castaño se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si le había dicho algo que le hubiera molestado. Al menos tendría la hora de la comida para preguntarle.

*

Jared llegó pronto a casa de Jensen a la hora de la comida, tuvo que ir en taxi porque Chad le había pedido el coche para perseguir un artículo y aún no tenía noticias de él. Comieron todos juntos, por lo que Jensen no le contó gran cosa, no quería que los niños lo escucharan. La comida estaba deliciosa, resultó que Steve era un gran cocinero, Jared acostumbrado a la comida basura lo agradeció un montón. Cuando todos se fueron al cole, llevándose a Cheryl a la guardería por fin sintió que podía hacerle las mil preguntas que bullían en su cabeza. 

Al principio fue un poco raro, Jensen no se sentía cómodo contándole todas esas cosas, y menos con la grabadora delante.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a apagar la grabadora, vamos a coger dos cervezas y confiaremos en mi buena memoria – Jensen rió y se relajó visiblemente, lo que Jared agradeció infinitamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Jensen le estaba contando toda su vida. A veces se desconectaba y se quedaba mirando a sus mullidos labios, o a sus ojos tan verdes, o a sus increíblemente hermosas pecas. Pero algo en el tono de Jensen cambió. Se estaba derrumbando, sus ojos estaban brillantes y le costaba mantener la calma, así que volvió a prestarle toda su atención

\- ….No se cómo lo voy a hacer Jared, necesito dinero, necesito dar a mis hijos la vida que merecen. Pronto será el cumpleaños de Cheryl y no tengo ni para comprarle un maldito peluche.

\- Lo siento, por lo de esta mañana, yo no sabía- dijo Jared cuando se dio cuenta porqué a la mañana se había enfadado tanto. 

\- No es culpa tuya, es solo que….- Jensen se cayó, había estado a punto de contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo nocturno, pero no era capaz. No podía contárselo. Se echó a llorar. 

Jared no podía verlo así, necesitaba hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor, así que sin pensarlo mucho le abrazó. El rubio le correspondió apretando más fuerte el abrazo, lo notó gimotear durante varios minutos, pero poco a poco se calmó. Jared no quería acabar con ese abrazó, pero al final tuvo que romperlo. Se miraron durante unos incómodos segundos y al final Jensen se apartó.

\- Bueno, es muy tarde, tengo que ir a buscar a Cheryl a la guardería, será mejor que continuemos otro día. Lo siento, yo, bueno, Tu no deberías ver estas cosas.

\- Es normal, tienes mucha presión encima y te lo guardas todo para que tus hijos no lo noten. Quiero que esto no sea un artículo más, quiero ser tu amigo, y los amigos soportan los malos momentos. 

Jensen sinceramente no sabía que decir así que se limitó a darle un pequeño abrazo y levantarse del sillón como si quemara. 

\- Vamos, te llevo al periódico que pilla de camino a la guardería. 

*

El viaje en coche fue bastante cómodo. Jensen sentía que ya le había contado todo lo peor, o casi todo, y se permitió el lujo de hablar de cosas más ligeras. Resultó que tenían mucho en común, eran del mismo equipo de baseball, y les gustaba la misma música, aunque eso Jared ya lo sabía, pues había escuchado toda la lista de su MP3 el día que se conocieron. Así que llegaron a la redacción mucho antes de lo que Jensen hubiera querido. 

\- Te parece que me pase mañana por la mañana por tu casa, cuando los niños ya se hayan ido al colegio. 

\- Vale, estupendo, nos vemos mañana.

En su cara apareció la sonrisa más luminosa y grande que Jared había visto jamás. Si Jensen le parecía guapo, sonriendo era como de otro mundo. Así que sin que su cerebro le diera permiso para hacerlo, Jared abrió la puerta, le dijo un hasta mañana, e inclinó el cuerpo para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios. 

Fue tan breve que Jensen dudaba que hubiera pasado de verdad. Pero se quedó estático sin hacer un solo movimiento por si acaso. Cuando Jared se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, puso en marcha de nuevo sus funciones cerebrales y su instinto le dijo lo que hacer; sonrió, salió del coche y volvió a decir hasta mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Caminó hacia la puerta del edificio siendo dolorosamente consciente de que Jensen seguía en el coche parado en doble fila y pasmado, mirándolo fijamente. Pero entró simulando normalidad absoluta, aunque por dentro gritaba “joder, joder, joder, le he besado, en qué coño estabas pensando, mierda, mierda”.

*

Jensen estaba fregando los platos. Los niños ya estaban en la cama y oía la suave conversación de Chris y Steve en el salón.

Se puso a pensar en esa tarde, en el beso. Había sido perturbador, había besado a un hombre, y lejos de horrorizarle no podía pensar más que en repetirlo una y otra vez. 

Pronto una sonrisita tonta se instaló en su cara. Pensaba en el día siguiente, pronto vería otra vez a Jared y se disiparían todas sus dudas. Tan ensimismado estaba que casi se infarta cuando Steve le dijo:

\- Daría cualquier cosa por saber en qué estás pensando.

\- No, en nada, ¿porqué? Yo no pensaba en nada- Jensen había recobrado la compostura y había evitado que se le cayera el plato que estaba fregando. 

\- Vamos, que te conocemos muy bien- Chris que agarraba a Steve por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, le sonreía pícaramente- llevamos un rato aquí observándote y ni te has dado cuenta. Hace tiempo que no te vemos sonreír así, y sea por lo que sea, estamos encantados. 

\- No es nada, solo, no se, Jared…

\- ¡AJA Tenía un pálpito sobre ese chico! Así que Jared y tu…

\- Oh, Calla Chris- dijo Jensen lanzándole el trapo que llevaba sobre el hombro, pero dándole en la cara a Steve sin querer- no es nada, solo me ha besado – al ver la cara de los dos, especificó- un beso minúsculo, sin más, ya sabes, de amigos.

\- Pero ¿va a haber más besos? Ya sabes, de amigos

\- No lo se.


	7. Chapter 7

Le había besado, Jared le había besado y por muy raro que pareciera, se sentía perfectamente bien. No se sentía extraño porque un tío le hubiera dado un beso y se preguntó si el motivo era precisamente, que se trataba de Jared. No se lo había dicho a nadie todavía, pero la verdad era que el periodista le gustaba, más que de lo podía sentir por un amigo, desde luego era mucho más intenso lo que sentía por Jared y ahora, al mirar el reloj y ver que apenas faltaban diez minutos para que apareciera en su casa para seguir con la entrevista se sentía tan nervioso como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente en su primera cita.

El timbre sonó de repente y Jensen dio un bote en el sofá, se levantó corriendo y fue hasta la puerta, miró como llevaba la ropa, quitó un par de arrugas, pasó una mano por el pelo y luego por su rostro, por fin se había afeitado la barba y al mirarse en el espejo después de hacerlo, parecía unos cinco años más joven.

Abrió por fin la puerta, allí estaba, casi dos metros de altura, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Jensen creyó ver que sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. No supo que decir, estaba tan cortado, que no pudo decir nada al ver a Jared.

\- Hola. – Dijo el periodista como si no pasara nada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del mal rato que estaba a pasando Jensen. – ¿Puedo pasar o llego en un mal momento?

\- No, quiero decir sí, bueno que no llegas en mal momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Jared sonriendo.

\- Si, perdona, es que estoy todo el día pensando en el cumpleaños de Cheryl, quiero que todo salga bien y… - Suspiró con fuerza al darse cuenta que no estaba respirando. – Pasa no te quedes en la puerta.

Jared fue directamente hasta el sofá, dejó la bolsa y se sentó esperando que Jensen se acercara. Sin embargo el rubio decidió que todavía no estaba preparado para tener un momento cercano con Jared. 

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? No tengo nada con alcohol excepto cerveza, es lo que pasa cuando tienes tres niños y no recibes apenas visitas. Los chicos y yo solo bebemos cerveza de vez en cuando.

\- Cerveza está bien. – Contestó Jared con la misma sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. 

Lo vio marcharse hacia la cocina y se mordió el labio, sonriendo todavía más. Aquel hombre le volvía completamente loco, se pasaba el día pesando en él y en aquel beso, tan pequeño, tan inocente, pero que no podía dejar de ver en su mente.

Jensen volvió con dos cervezas, las dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó por fin junto a Jared. Había tenido que hacer unas cuantas respiraciones apoyado en la encimera y pensar que no lo iba a cagar diciendo cualquier chorrada, sobre lo sucias que le dejaba Cheryl las camisetas, cuando le había vomitado encima siendo un bebé o lo orgullosas que estaban los profesores de Michael en el colegio.

Jared sacó la grabadora y la dejó sobre la mesa. 

\- Cuando quieras empezamos.

\- Podemos empezar.

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos como la otra vez? Hablamos, me cuentas cosas y a ver lo que sale.

Jensen aceptó y tras unos momentos de silencio, Jared le preguntó cómo iba la preparación del cumpleaños de Chery. Cuando Jensen quiso darse cuenta los dos se estaban riendo, a carcajada limpia, recostado en el sofá, sobre las épocas de cada uno en el instituto y sus momentos más bochornosos. Jensen recordaba sin problemas el día que le pidió salir a Linda Capshaw en medio del comedor y cuando ella le dijo que no de la forma más humillante y tajante posible, todo el mundo se río delante de él.

\- Yo hice lo mismo, solo que estaba completamente borracho, él tenía un novio, que estaba en un equipo de fútbol y me partió la cara cuando se enteró.

\- Somos un desastre en cuestiones amorosas. Mira que tuve buen ojo para escoger quien iba a ser la mujer de mi vida. – Dijo Jensen en un largo suspiro.

\- Pero han salido tres cosas maravillosas de ese matrimonio fallido. Tus hijos son increíbles.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón, los niños son mi vida, no sabría qué hacer si les pasara algo malo. – Jensen se quedó en silencio un momento, jugando con la lata de cerveza en la mano. - Cuando Danneel se marchó, durante los primeros meses, tuve miedo; creía que ella volvería de repente, con un gran abogado y se llevaría a los niños con ella, que me los quitaría y no volvería a verlos. Fueron unos meses terribles, apenas dormía por las noches y cuando lo hacía, me asaltaban las pesadillas. Tuve que ir al psiquiatra, tendrías que ver lo pesado que se puede poner Steve cuando me ve mal.

\- Pero ahora eso se ha terminado, los niños están contigo y sois felices.

Jensen sonrió tímidamente y apretó la lata entre sus manos hasta aplastarla. Podía decirle que sí, que ahora era feliz con sus hijos. Desde luego eso era más que cierto, pero lo que no era capaz de decirle, era que esos últimos días, desde que Jared estaba en su vida, estaban siendo los mejores de toda su vida.

\- ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? Te has quedado muy callado.

\- No, no, tú no has hecho nada malo. Al contrario… antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, podría decirse que estaba hecho una mierda. Creo que Chris y Steve estaban a punto de perder la paciencia conmigo y no se lo reprocho porque han hecho por mí, más que ninguna otra persona. Pero entonces llegaste tu y de repente, he empezado a sonreír y los niños se dan cuenta y ellos también son más felices ahora y todo gracias a un periodista que, no sé porque, se interesó en mi historia y no sé qué decirte porque…

De repente, los labios de Jared estaban sobre los suyos. No era como aquel otro beso, tan casto y dulce, Jared estaba presionando sus labios con más fuerza, lamiendo los suyos, provocándole la necesidad de abrir la boca y dejar que la lengua de Jared penetrara en su boca y recorriera cada recodo en su interior. Jensen suspiró y rodeó el cuerpo de Jared hasta casi clavar las uñas en su espalda.

Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no le besaba, que no recibía algo más que un beso de cariño de sus hijos, sino un beso realmente apasionado, un beso que le hiciera gemir. Jared le recostó sobre el sofá mientras le besaba casi con desesperación. Jensen quedó sepultado por el enorme cuerpo de Jared, disfrutando del momento más excitante que había ocurrido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Te noto muy caliente, Jen. – Dijo Jared en el oído de su compañero mientras bajaba su mano y frotaba su entrepierna.

Jensen dio un respingo al darse cuenta que estaba realmente duro. Casi había olvidado aquella sensación. Pero falló de repente, cuando Jared empezó a desabrochar su pantalón Jensen se puso tenso.

\- Jay, espera, por favor, necesito… 

Jared se lo quedó mirando, contemplando por un momento una visión que le pareció casi divina, los labios de Jensen enrojecidos e hinchados por sus besos, estaba despeinado y llevaba la camisa mal puesta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que… digamos que no tengo mucha práctica en esto, con otro hombre y además no se si…. Están los niños, está…

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos más despacio? – Jensen asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. El periodista sonrió y le dio un largo y húmedo beso en los labios. – Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, al menos me has dejado claro que no estaba equivocado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Al beso en el coche, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero cuando te tenía ahí, tan cerca, por unos pocos segundos, fue increíble, pero no estaba seguro si para ti fue igual. Ahora ya se que no estaba equivocado.

\- No, - Jensen entrelazó sus dedos entre el largo cabello de Jared. – No estabas equivocado, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Aunque creo que tu también vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿Yo porque? Estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero y eso significa estar contigo.

\- Y con los niños. – Jared sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero, se quedó sin habla, no lo había pensado, no había pensado que estar con Jensen significaba estar con tres niños, tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a Cheryl que era poco más que un bebé. – ¿Lo ves? Tú también necesitas un tiempo para hacerte a la idea.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pero de todas formas. – Jensen acercó la cabeza de Jared a él para poder besarle otra vez. - No tenemos porque dejar de hacerlo todo. Me gusta besarte y quiero practicar siempre que pueda.

Estuvieron besándose horas. Incluso llegaron a grabar otra parte de la entrevista, cosa que Jared ya daba por perdida. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Chris, Steve y los niños ya habían vuelto y todos se preparaban para cenar. 

Tras otra cena familiar, que a Jensen empezaban a gustarle mucho, se despidió de los niños y dejó que Jared le llevara otra vez a donde supuestamente iba a trabajar como vigilante. En cuanto el coche giró la esquina caminó hacia la zona de bares. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando llegó al local, la despedida de soltera ni siquiera había empezado. Allí se encontró con Stephen, que también iba a actuar. Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando le enseñó el vestuario. Dos clásicos; Stephen haría de policía y a él le tocaba hacer de bombero. 

Aquello era bochornoso. Jensen pensaba que no podía haber caído tan bajo. Eso sí, el traje de bombero molaba, tenía todos los detalles, incluso el hacha y el casco. 

Jared llegó a casa corriendo. Se le había pasado tan rápido el día que casi se olvida de la despedida de soltera de Michelle, una vieja amiga, que había considerado divertido invitar a su despedida a sus amigas más cercanas y a Jared, por aquello de que también lo iba a disfrutar. A Jared no le hacía mucha gracia, pero se había comprometido. Así que se arregló rápidamente y salió pitando hacia la fiesta. 

Estuvo divertido. Comió bien y bebió bastante. Lo único malo fueron todas las bromas que tuvo que soportar por ser el único chico, pero era divertido ver a todas aquellas mujeres, tan formales en la vida diaria, tan desatadas. En algún momento le dieron miedo. Disfrutó del primer streeper, tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo y estaba cachas, aunque no era su tipo. No podía evitar compararlo con Jensen. 

Jensen estaba tras el escenario haciendo respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios, lo que no era muy bueno, ya que se le empañaba el casco. Era ligeramente consciente de que Ian estaba en el escenario contoneándose, pero no podía centrarse. Daba gracias a los guantes porque le estaban sudando tanto las manos que si no fuera por ellos, se le caería el hacha. 

Por fin sonó su señal. Saltó al escenario. Era su segunda vez, así que ya no le sorprendió nada los gritos de las mujeres que harían sonrojar a cualquiera. Las botas le estaban enormes, así que tropezó y casi cae de bruces, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Dejó el hacha en el suelo, y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Se sentía ridículo, pero a la gente parecía gustarle, así que siguió bailando. 

Sólo le faltaban los pantalones y el casco, y podría irse de allí. Si por él fuera se hubiera dejado el casco puesto, pero Ian le había dejado claro que debía quitárselo. Lo había retrasado todo lo que podía, pero ya tocaba, además se estaba sofocando allí dentro. 

Llegó en segundo streaper, “un bombero, que original” pensó Jared, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ese tipo no era Jensen. sin embargo, al verlo, se dio cuenta que aquel tío estaba realmente bien, casi tanto como Jensen. entonces decidió poner atención; una cosa era que no pensara hacer nada con ninguno de esos tíos y otra muy distinta que no le gustara ver un buen cuerpo, si muy bueno cuando se quitó la ropa; estaba lo bastante musculoso para ser realmente atractivo, pero no era nada excesivo. le gustaba su forma de bailar a no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que no era bailarín profesional ni mucho menos, pero aún así merecía la pena verlo. Y era rubio, como Jensen, menuda casualidad. Y… el hombre en el escenario se quitó el casco de bombero y Jared se encontró a si mismo, de pie, con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Jensen?

Por si había llegado a creer que estaba delirando, Jensen, si el mismo Jensen, se quedó ahí parado, con un minúsculo slip cubriendo su cuerpo, tenso agarrotado, sin poder mover un músculo y los ojos puestos en Jared. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No debería ver eso, nadie debería saberlo y mucho menos el primer hombre que le gustaba, con el que esperaba tener una relación… una relación que estaba seguro, que acababa de volar por los aires. ¿Quién querría salir con maldito streaper?

Jensen se dejó llevar, cogió su ropa como pudo del escenario y salió corriendo. Todo se quedó en silencio, la música las mujeres del público. Nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo excepto Jared, que lo vio desaparecer sin poder decir nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Jared se marchó del bar, Jensen no había podido ir muy lejos y con un poco de suerte lo encontraría pronto. Había empezado a llover, pero daba igual, tenía que encontrarle costara lo que costara, porque había visto su cara, le había visto ponerse pálido cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado. Jensen estaba avergonzado y él tan solo quería decirle, que no tenía porque, que entendía que debía hacer lo mejor para su familia. Joder… quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todo había salido tan mal. Tenía que dar con él.

Habló con los miembros de seguridad del local que estaban el puerta de atrás y le dijeron que Jensen acababa de marcharse y que parecía muy alterado. No sabían a donde había ido, pero él tuvo la impresión que iría al único sitio en el que se sentía seguro.

Echó a correr bajo la lluvia, que cada vez era arreciaba más. En veinte minutos y gracias a que sus largas piernas, llegó hasta la casa de Jensen. tal y como suponía allí estaba, sentado en las escaleras de su casa. Abrazado a sus piernas, con el rostro enterrado entre ellas y todo su cuerpo y la ropa empapados por la lluvia.

\- Jen. - Jensen no dijo nada, tan solo lo escuchó sollozar. Se sentó a su lado. – Jensen, por favor dime algo. – De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Jared se acercó más a él y le acarició el cabello mojado.

\- Soy una mierda.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que soy una mierda de padre, de amigo de… de lo que quiera que somos tu y yo.

\- ¡Eh! Vamos, Jen; no digas eso. No eres una mierda ni mucho menos. 

\- Claro que lo soy. No tenías que haberme visto, nadie sabe como me gano el poco dinero que entra en casa y ahora tu… no se ni como estás aquí conmigo.

Jared se sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jensen, saboreando, tanto los lágrimas que dejaban de desbordarse desde sus ojos, como el agua de lluvia que los estaba empapando por completo a los dos.

\- Estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti. ¿Crees que porque he visto como te desnudabas delante de esas locas, voy a dejar de sentirme atraído por ti? Sigues siendo igual de tímido, me sigue gustando tu sonrisa, tu mirada intensa… dios y tus ojos verdes siguen siendo los mismos. Mi forma de pensar hacia ti no ha cambiado lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué no entramos en casa? Si seguimos aquí uno de los dos o los dos va a coger un buen catarro.

\- ¡No! No puedo entrar en casa, no quiero que los niños me vean así y seguro que en cuanto Chris me mire sabrá que algo pasa. No creo que pueda mentirle. – Jensen volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas. – No puedo entrar.

\- Muy bien, entonces, tendrás que venir a mi apartamento.

*

Jared sabía que en ese estado y bajo la lluvia, no iban a llegar a su casa, así que llamó un taxi, maldiciendo haber dejado su coche en casa por si bebía en la despedida. 

Pidieron que el taxi les recogiera a un par de calles de su casa, para que Chris y Steve no se dieran cuenta, y esperaron allí resguardándose de la lluvia bajo la parada del autobús. Jensen no decía nada, pero no se lo tenía en cuenta, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y dejar que se acurrucara con la cara en su cuello, hasta que llegó el taxi. 

El viaje fue breve, en completo silencio. Hasta el taxista parecía notar que no era el momento para charlar. Jared lo subió hasta casa y le sentó sobre el sofá. Tuvo que apartar a los perros, que venían ansiosos por conocer al nuevo invitado, así que se los encerró en la cocina y se dirigió al baño a por unas toallas para que se secaran, sacando también un par de pijamas para cambiarse los dos. 

Jensen lo había hecho todo como un autómata, parecía no reaccionar. Jared quería reír porque veía lo enorme que le estaba su pijama, pero se contuvo porque no era el momento, también se sorprendió el sentimiento cálido que le hizo sentir el ver a Jensen con su ropa. 

Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y tiró de él hasta que Jensen estuvo casi tumbado sobre él. 

\- Jensen, en serio, por mi no hay ningún problema. Estoy aquí, contigo ¿vale?, cuando quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí. 

Jensen no contestó, ni si quiera abrió los ojos, pero apretó un poquito su abrazo para darle a entender que le había escuchado. 

Un rato después Jensen comenzó a hablar, contándole todo lo de su nuevo trabajo. Ni siquiera le miraba, ya que seguían abrazados. Lo soltó todo, le contó todo lo que había acumulado en el último año y que le estaba presionando hasta casi ahogarlo. Cuando terminó se sintió vació, pero tremendamente liberado. Y agradecía tantísimo que Jared no le presionara con soluciones vanas, y simplemente le escuchara, pasando la mano por su espalda cuando le costaba continuar. Cuando terminó simplemente siguieron en silencio, allí abrazados. 

Se encontraba tan a gusto. La lluvia le había metido el frío hasta los huesos, y el calor que irradiaba Jared le hacía entrar en calor poco a poco. Para no pensar en nada se concentró en la respiración del otro, quedándose adormilado. Si no hubiera estado tan disgustado seguramente se habría dormido, pero definitivamente eso le había calmado. 

Fue como un impulso, realmente no lo pensó, movió la mano hasta posarla en su cara, le miró y le dio un profundo beso que Jared no dudó en devolver. No se le ocurría otra forma mejor de darle las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo por él. 

El castaño lo rodeó con los brazos y tiró más de él para rodearlo con los dos brazos. Lo atrapó con fuerza, deseaba tanto hacerle sentir bien, que Jensen comprendiera que estaba allí por él, para todo lo que necesitara, que profundizó todavía más el beso, mientras lentamente, comenzó a mover sus   
manos bajo el pijama de Jensen. lo escuchó suspirar y gemir débilmente y eso le dio todavía más ganas de tocarle y darle todo el placer posible para que se olvidara de una vez por todas lo mal que lo había pasado aquella noche.

\- Jay. – Susurró Jensen junto a su oído.

\- Dime…

\- No estoy seguro de lo que estamos haciendo, solo se que… te necesito, ahora lo se Jay, te necesito.

Jared se echó a reír por lo bajo y bajó la mano que mantenía sobre la espalda de Jensen, hasta introducirla bajo el pantalón del pijama, como si con eso le estuviera contestando. Jensen volvió a gemir más intensamente esta vez y con rápido movimiento se colocó sobre las piernas del castaño, colocó las manos sobre su pecho un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Le preguntó Jared, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Hace mucho que no estoy seguro de nada. Creí que la madre de mis hijos me amaba. – Se estremeció levemente al sentir de nuevo la mano de Jared recorriendo su espalda. – Creí que podría cuidar de ellos, ser un buen padre y darles todo lo que necesitaran.

\- Eres el mejor padre que he visto nunca. No conozco a nadie que fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu por ellos.

Jensen se recostó sobre su amante y le dio un nuevo e intenso beso. 

\- También creía que nunca me fijaría en un hombre, que nunca tendría la necesidad de pedirle que me follara.

\- Jen.

\- Lo digo en serio, no pienses que se trata de darte las gracias, ni nada parecido. Hace tiempo que me siento atraído por ti, nos hemos besado, llevas tanto tiempo a mi lado, que siento que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? – Dijo Jared sonriente. 

-Si, siguiente paso, enrollarnos a fondo, acostarnos, follar. Puedo decirlo de muchas formas, pero la conclusión es siempre la misma.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, hasta que Jensen asintió por fin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado seguro de nada, pero aquello era algo que su cuerpo le decía a gritos. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama para demostrarle al castaño que no estaba echándose un farol. Jared pasó las manos por su pecho y lo acarició lentamente. Se incorporó, rodeó su cuerpo con una mano, pasándola sobre su cuello y le besó con fuerza. Bajó por su barbilla, le mordió la mandíbula y lamió su cuello, sin dejar un milímetro de piel sin tocar. Jensen se estremeció hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba así. Sintió los labios y la lengua de Jared recorriendo sus pezones, y enredó sus manos entre el cabello del muchacho.

\- Jay… - gimió más fuerte que antes.

\- Dime otra vez que estás seguro de esto, que no te vas arrepentir mañana por la mañana.

\- Jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que más quiero en este momento. Por favor Jared. – El Castaño lo miró a los ojos. – Solo quiero que me folles y saber que sigo estando vivo.

 

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, tan solo roto a veces por los gemidos de ambos. La ropa que les queda puesta pronto desapareció y los cuerpo desnudos de los dos, al tocarse y rozarse, consiguió que ambos se pusieran a mil enseguida.

Jared tumbó a Jensen en el sofá y se levantó. El rubio protestó, pero lo vio regresar en seguida con un bote de lubricante y una caja de preservativos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Jensen y deslizó los dedos por el miembro de su amante.

\- No me lo vuelvas a preguntar otra vez Jay, que te conozco, estoy preparado. Fóllame.

La respuesta fue la mejor paja que le habían hecho en su vida. Jensen cerró los ojos, arqueó la espalda, sintiendo como todo el ardía. 

\- Jared por favor… quiero… necesito… Jay. 

Por más que lo intentaba no había forma de decir nada lógico, su cerebro acababa de sufrir un cortocircuito en el mismo momento en el que un dedo comenzó a frotarse contra su entrada. Nadie había estado allí antes, ni siquiera Danneel le había hecho algo así, siempre le había dicho que esas cosas estaban mal. Pero desde luego eso no estaba nada mal; fue un poco incómodo al principio, cuando el dedo de Jared comenzó a entrar en él, pero en cuanto se acostumbró, todo fue fácil y sumamente placentero. El castaño se recostó sobre él y le besó alternando el cuello y los labios, de la misma forma que alternó uno y dos dedos dentro de él.

\- Te quiero dentro de mi. – Le dijo al oído.

\- Todavía no estás lo bastante dilatado. Te lo digo por experiencia, no soy especialmente del montón en cuanto a tamaño se refiere.

\- Fóllame…

Aquel susurró fue todo lo que Jared necesitó para sentirse preparado. Se colocó el preservativo y mojó tres dedos con el lubricante. No era lo mismo, su miembro era más grande, pero sería una buena forma de abrirse paso. Lo penetró con los dedos y lo escuchó gemir con tanta fuerza y placer que solo deseó entrar en él con su polla. Se mantuvo así unos momentos, abriendo su entrada, intentando que lo que iba a pasar a continuación fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

Sacó los dedos por fin y por un momento, Jensen se sintió vacío. De repente, notó que Jared presionaba contra su entrada y poco a poco se abrió camino. Aquello era grande, muy grande, nada que ver con sus dedos. Jared lo levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos, mientras lentamente fue entrando en él.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando que Jensen se acostumbrara. Cuando le pidió que siguiera con un intenso gemido comenzó a entrar y salir de él, cada vez más rápido, siguiendo los sonidos de Jensen que le había rodeado el cuerpo con los brazos, casi arañando su espalda. En pocos segundos, el ritmo se hizo tan intenso que ambos apenas podían respirar. Sus miradas se fundieron, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno, con un solo movimiento, un solo ser, amándose, haciéndose sentir bien.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, para que finalmente Jared, se corrió, soltando un fuerte gemido, más parecido a un grito animal que otra cosa. Cayó sobre Jensen, que le besó el rostro, llevándose con él gotitas del sudor que corría por las mejillas de Jared. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero realmente había merecido la pena.

\- Jay.

\- Si… - Contestó en un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto a Jensen y dejaba que su amante se acoplara junto a él. 

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, como nunca lo había hecho antes.


	9. Chapter 9

En algún momento de la noche se trasladaron al dormitorio de Jared. Jensen no podía estar muy seguro, ya que estaba demasiado dormido en aquel momento, pero tenía un ligero recuerdo. 

Ahora, notaba como el sol comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos. Podría ser una sensación agradable, pero no lo era, ya que le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía como cuchilladas en su cerebro. Tenía bastante frío, y eso si que no era normal, pues a pesar de estar desnudo, estaba tapado por un grueso nórdico de plumas y un cuerpo kilométrico, que recostado por completo sobre él, era como una manta humana. 

Parecía que la lluvia del día anterior le había costado un buen resfriado. Pasó la nariz por el pelo de Jared que dormía como un bendito, y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en aquel sillón. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en como podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, su cerebro despertó la parte racional y adulta que normalmente regía sus actos, y le recordó de repente que tenía tres niños que cuidar, que sin duda se estarían preguntando donde estaba su padre. Sin contar con Chris y Steve, se podía imaginar a Chris dando vueltas por la cocina mascullando todos los insultos conocidos por el ser humano, mientras el buenazo de Steve lo intentaba calmar. 

\- Jared, Jared – Lo empezó a zarandear, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara todo agobiado. 

Jared tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y le besó profundamente con algo que se parecía a un “buenos días”. 

Jensen le correspondió gustoso, pero enseguida tuvo que pararlo, no podía permitirse que aquello fuera a más en esos momentos. 

\- Lo siento Jared, pero tengo que volver ya. Mis hijos me estarán esperando.

Se levantaron corriendo. Cuando Jared ya se había puesto de un salto los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que Jensen estaba mortalmente pálido, con los ojos cerrados y agarrado al cabecero de la cama. 

\- Jensen ¿qué te pasa?

\- No es nada, tranquilo, sólo me he mareado un poco. 

Aun así se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Estás ardiendo, creo que tienes fiebre. Debería llevarte a un médico. 

\- No Jared, ahora no puedo, cuando llegue a casa ya me tomaré algo. 

Jensen se sentía fatal. Aun así se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la cocina a coger sus cosas. 

Allí su móvil tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de Chris, y varias de Steve, “mierda, mieda, mierda, me van a matar”. Había algún mensaje, supuso que amenazante, pero no quiso ni escucharlos.   
De repente sintió una arcada. La contuvo a duras penas, pero pronto sintió otra. Estaba escuchando a Jared en el dormitorio terminando de vestirse cuando de repente un vacío se hizo en sus oídos, privándole de cualquier sonido. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y un momento después se derrumbó sobre el suelo de la cocina. 

El ruido en la cocina sobresaltó a Jared. 

\- Jen, ¿va todo bien? - Llamó a su amante, pero Jensen no contestó. Preocupado se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó sin respiración al encontrárselo tirado en el suelo. - ¡Jen!

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo movió lentamente, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. Había una pequeña brecha sangrando en su cabeza. Le acarició el rostro para llamar su atención, pero no pasó nada. Jensen estaba ardiendo, la fiebre debía ser muy alta.

\- Debería haber hecho que te quedaras en la cama. Mira que eres testarudo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y llamó al hospital pidiendo una ambulancia; los ojos clavos en su amante, todavía con la esperanza de que despertara. Pero no lo hizo, Jensen estaba mal, lo sabía y se sentía absolutamente impotente.

La enfermera le dijo que la ambulancia estaría allí en diez minutos, pero el tiempo se hacía eterno cuando el hombro del que estaba enamorado, temblaba en sus brazos, inconsciente por la fiebre y el golpe. 

\- Vamos Jen, por favor, abre los ojos y dime que estás bien. – Acarició su mejilla colorada, sonrió al ver como se marcaban todas las hermosas pecas en el rostro de Jensen besó toda las que pudo, mientras acunaba a Jensen entre sus brazos.

Tal y como habían dicho, la ambulancia llegó diez minutos más tarde, comprobaron el estado de Jensen, aunque no le dijeron nada a Jared y lo colocaron en una camilla. Otros quince minutos más tarde, estaban en el hospital y los médicos se llevaron a Jensen para hacerle las pruebas pertinentes.

Jared no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas, ni cuando consiguió coger el teléfono de Jensen, que había cogido antes de salir del apartamento, pero de repente, una voz le estaba gritando al otro lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde coño estás? Tenías tres niños a los que llevar al colegio, tres niños preguntando por su padre cuando no estabas desayunando con ellos y tres niños a los que he tenido que mentir. Si nene, he tenido que metirles a tus hijos por no decirles que no sabía donde coño estabas.

\- ¿Eres Chris?

\- ¿Y quien eres tu? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el móvil de Jensen?

\- No se si has oído hablar de mi, pero soy Jared.

\- Ah, Jared, si Jensen me ha hablado de ti. Espero que me digas que Jensen está contigo y que habéis pasado la noche más maravillosa de vuestras vidas y que por eso Jensen ha olvidado que tenía que llevar a los niños al colegio.

Jared aguantó la respiración un momento.   
\- Si, hemos pasado una noche increíble, pero estamos en el hospital. Por eso Jensen no está en casa.

\- ¿Cómo que estáis en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo se, bueno si. Esta mañana, cuando nos hemos despertado, Jensen tenía fiebre, no estaba bien, pero tenía mucha prisa por volver a casa y no ha querido que le llevara al médico. Creo que es mi culpa… se ha desmayado en la cocina... tenía un golpe en la cabeza y no respondía, tenía tanta fiebre. – Estaba tan nervioso, que apenas era capaz de ser coherente en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Vale, Jared, tranquilo. Steve y yo estaremos allí en diez minutos.

\- ¿Y que hay de los niños?

\- Están en clase, no salen hasta dentro de cinco horas.

\- De acuerdo yo… estaré aquí, con él.

Chris y Steve llegaron antes de que los médicos terminaran de examinar a Jensen. Encontraron a Jared en la sala de espera, con las manos cubriendo su rostro; lo escucharon sollozar y se acercaron a él lentamente.

\- ¿Jared? - El muchacho levantó la vista, los ojos enrojecidos no dejaban duda sobre si estaba llorando o no. – ¿Sabes algo ya?

Jared negó con la cabeza.

\- Se lo han llevado hace ya – Miró el reloj. – Casi media hora y todavía no me han dicho nada. Eso no puede ser bueno. ¿Verdad?

\- Vamos Jared, tranquilo. Jensen es muy fuerte, ha pasado por mucho este último año y te aseguro que puede con esto.

\-   
Justo cuando Jared iba a decir algo, un médico apareció en la puerta de la sala. Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a él. El hombre los saludó, estrechándoles las manos.

\- Supongo que están aquí por Jensen ¿verdad?

\- Yo he venido con él es mi… - Jared no sabía si decirlo en voz alta, todavía no había ddhablado con Jensen del tema; no sabía realmente era su novio, si a su amante le gustaría decir a sus amigos que estaban juntos, que eran una pareja. – Estaba en mi casa conmigo, yo he llamado a urgencias.

El médico asintió y cogió el informe de las pruebas hechas a Jensen.

\- Doctor, por favor, díganos como esta Jensen. – Dijo Steve dando un paso adelante.

\- Su estado es algo preocupante ahora mismo, la fiebre es muy alta por el momento y vamos a ocuparnos las próximas horas de bajarla para evitar mayores consecuencias. ¿Estuvo ayer Jensen bajo la lluvia? Porque eso explicaría el principio de neumonía.

\- ¿Neumonia?

Chris y Steve miraron a Jared y por un momento el muchacho se sintió cohibido por todas las miradas. Él era el único que sabía donde había estado Jensen la noche anterior. ¿Cómo decirles a Chris y Steve a lo que se dedicaba su mejor amigo? Después de ver lo destrozado que estaba Jensen la noche anterior, si bajo la lluvia, durante un buen rato, sentado en las escaleras, con el frío de la noche calándole los huesos.

\- Si, pasamos un rato bajo la lluvia.

\- Mmmm, entonces eso explica la neumonía. – El médico escribió algo que ninguno de ellos pudo ver en el informe de Jensen. – también hemos visto que su cuerpo está totalmente agotado. ¿Saben si se trata del trabajo, del estrés en casa o cualquier otra cosa?

\- Jensen tiene tres niños y está en paro desde hace meses. Su mujer lo abandonó y lo dejó solo con los tres pequeños. – Empezó a decir Chris. – Jensen es un testarudo, no quiere que le ayudemos y lo está pasando mal porque cree que no tiene dinero para cuidar como debe a sus hijos.

\- Si, supongo que ese es un buen motivo, pero dado a su estado, diría que hay algo más. ¿De verdad que además de cuidar a sus hijos, no tiene un trabajo fuera de casa?

Chris y Steve se miraron.  
\- Hace algún pequeño trabajo de vez en cuando, pero nada serio.

\- En realidad, si que tiene un trabajo. – Todos se volvieron a Jared. El muchacho miró al médico y guardó silencio.

\- Si, yo me retiro, - Dijo el médico. - podéis pasar a ver a Jensen cuando queráis, estará dormido y tardará en despertar, pero estoy seguro que le gustará veros.

Una vez solos, Jared carraspeó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de los otros dos sobre él.

\- Jensen no quería contároslo porque se siente avergonzado de hacerlo.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿En que está metido Jensen? No puedo ser algo tan grave como para no contárnoslo. – Dijo Chris moviéndose nervioso por la habitación.

\- No es grave, más bien… le hace sentirse bastante mal. – Respiró con fuerza antes de soltarlo, Jensen le mataría cuando se enterara que lo había contado. – Algunas noches es streaper.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron Chris y Steve al mismo tiempo. 

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso has contratados sus servicios? – Preguntó Chris, acercándose amenazadoramente a Jared.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no he hecho algo así. - Jared les contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y los otros dos hombres escucharon en silencio. – Necesito verle, pero por favor, cuando despierte no le atosiguéis con el tema. Ya lo lleva bastante mal. Si le hubierais visto anoche, le llevé a mi apartamento porque no se atrevía a entrar en casa, estaba destrozado por que le vi. Así que imaginaros como se sentirá cuando sepa que os lo he contado.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen todavía tardó unas cuantas horas en despertar. Ya se lo había dicho el médico, así que no fue realmente una sorpresa, más bien, una angustia para Chris y Steve pero Jared estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan desesperado como él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen, Jensen tirado en el suelo, un pequeño reguero de sangre en su frente y todo pálido, excepto por el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre.

No debían… el sexo había sido mala idea, perfecto, intenso y había compartido con Jensen sensaciones que creía imposibles, pero Jensen estaba mal ya por la noche, cansado, agotado, la lluvia había comenzado a enfermarle y Jared no lo había tenido en cuenta. Se había dejado llevar, quería acostarse con Jensen, hacer que su relación fuera lo más intensa posible y simplemente había dejado de pensar.

\- Es mi culpa. – Dijo en algún momento de la mañana, sin levantar siquiera la mirada del suelo. – No tenía que haberle dejado levantarse de la cama. Es mi culpa.

Una mano sobre su hombro, le hizo dar un respingo e incorporarse. Chris estaba arrodillado frente a él, mirándole a los ojos. Aunque lo conocía poco, no recordaba haberle visto jamás con una expresión tan comprensiva, al mismo tiempo que intensa y penetrante, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, sin que tuviera que decir nada.

\- Jensen es un horrible testarudo, cree que puede hacerlo todo, cree que puede tener dos trabajos, encargarse de la casa y cuidar de sus hijos sin pedir ayuda. No quiere dejarnos ver que está hecho una mierda y prefiere terminar en el hospital, antes que… ya sabes, antes que pedir ayuda.

\- Se que debería decírselo a él primero, - Jared miró un momento la figura de Jensen tendida en la cama, parecía que simplemente dormía, nadie diría que estaba bajo una fuerte medicación para que la neumonía no ganara la lucha contra su cuerpo agotado. – pero le quiero. No se, creo que fue algo desde el primer momento, una sensación… le vi, le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta… no sabía si era gay, ni siquiera ahora lo se, pero no me importa. Joder, le quiero y me mata la idea de pensar que no es capaz de pedirme ayuda.

\- Le conocemos desde hace muchos años. – Le contestó Steve colocándose junto a la ventana. – Y te aseguro que todo este tiempo no le he visto jamás pedirnos un favor. No nos dijo nada cuando Dannell le estaba dejando y lo pasó mal entonces y por lo visto no nos ha dicho la verdad de la situación ahora.

\- Si le quieres de verdad, - Añadió Chris, mientras cogía otra silla para sentarse también junto a la cama. – Tendrás que aprender a conocerle, a darle tiempo y a saber las cosas sin que él te las diga.

Después de eso guardaron silencio. Chris y Steve no hicieron ningún comentario tras conocer a lo que se dedicaba Jensen por las noches. Ya se imaginaban, después de lo que Jared les había contado, que el muchacho no sabría mucho y tampoco tenía la culpa de que su amigo fuera tan orgulloso y terriblemente testarudo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la cama, esperando. Chris y Steve ya lo habían hablado, si tardaba demasiado en despertar, Steve se marcharía y recogería a los niños en la escuela, los llevaría a casa y esperaría. 

Sin embargo, no fue necesario. Había pasado mucho rato, dos horas desde que el médico les había dejado entrar en la habitación, cuando Jensen comenzó a removerse en la cama, se agitó un poco, murmuró algo que ninguno de los tres pudo comprender y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Se quedó quieto un momento, con los ojos puestos en el techo. Jared se imaginó que no sabría dónde estaba o como había llegado allí. Se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la cama y un momento después de sentarse, acarició el brazo de Jensen para llamar su atención. Jensen le miró en silencio, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y destacaban con el resto de su rostro pálido. Sonrió al ver como se marcaban las pecas en su nariz y sobre sus pómulos. No iba a negar que eso le gustaba de verdad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Jensen por fin. Carraspeó, le dolía la garganta, como si tuvieran una pelota de tenis ahí dentro, oprimiéndole, le ardía, pero no podía dejar de hablar tampoco. – No recuerdo… ¿Estábamos juntos no?

Fue entonces cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación, que Chris y Steven estaban allí, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo. Chris tan solo asintió, no dijo nada, algo que cogió por sorpresa a Jensen, como si quisiera darles privacidad.

\- Han pasado unas cuantas horas. – Comenzó a contestar Jared, acarició de nuevo a Jensen, en la mejilla esta vez, para volver a llamar su atención. – Despertaste esta mañana y te has empeñado en marcharte. Tendría que haberte parado. – Jared se estremeció sin poder evitarlo; Jensen se dio cuenta, pero guardó silencio. – Perdiste el conocimiento en la cocina, te golpeaste la cabeza y… la ambulancia te trajo aquí.

\- ¿Estoy… enfermo?

Jared no quiso mentirle, no tenía sentido decirle que estaba bien o que estaba muy cansado, cuando era obvio que tardaría en recuperarse.

\- Tu cuerpo se ha debilitado. Lo has llevado al extremo y ahora… creo que desmayarte no fue algo tan malo después de todo. – Jensen lo miró sin comprender, esas palabras, no tenían sentido para él. – Tienes un principio de neumonía, si no te hubieras desmayado esta mañana, podría haber sido mucho peor, mientras conducías o con los niños. Al menos ahora estás seguro en el hospital y podrás recuperarte.

\- Los niños. – Entonces Jensen se dio cuenta y trató de incorporarse, demasiado rápido para lo que su cuerpo podía, se mareó, sintió ganas de vomitar que aguantó lo mejor que pudo y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama. – Los niños.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por todo? – Chris casi se abalanzó sobre la cama. – Tus hijo están bien, estaban con nosotros anoche ¿recuerdas que estábamos Steve y yo anoche con ellos? Los hemos llevado al colegio e iremos a buscarlos luego. – Poco a poco, mientras hablaba, Chris se fue calmando, relajó los hombros y bajó el tono de l voz. - ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado, Jen? El susto que le has dado al muchacho. – Chris señaló a Jared sin mirarle, algo le decía al periodista, que no le cabía bien al otro hombre. - ¿Qué tal si ahora te relajas, descansas y dejas que tu cuerpo se recupere antes de darnos otro susto.

Jensen tardó un momento, pero finalmente asintió. No tenía muchas opciones, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tan solo levantar un brazo y parecía haberse convertido en piedra. Por no hablar de la garganta y la cabeza o lo mucho que le costaba respirar.. aunque hubiera querido moverse o hacer cualquier cosa, no habría podido.

\- Chris y yo iremos a buscar a los críos al colegio. – Comenzó a decir Steve, que también se acercó a la cama. - ¿Podrás quedarte con él? – Jared asintió. – Los llevaremos a casa y bueno digamos que nos mudaremos allí estos días, hasta que el médico te de el alta

\- Yo me quedaré con él el tiempo que haga falta. – Jared apretó ligeramente el brazo de Jensen, mirando alternativamente a su amante y a los otros dos hombres. – Me den un par de semanas de vacaciones en el periódico. Además, puedo decirles que se trata del reportaje. No creo que me echen de menos.

\- Jay…

\- Nada de protestas. El médico nos ha dicho como estás. No vamos a dejarte solo y menos yo. – Jared se acercó a él, casi quedó tenido sobre Jensen y por un segundo su amante temió que fuera a darle un beso delante de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, tan solo se quedó ahí, mirándole, su cuerpo desprendía tanto calor que Jensen ya podía sentirlo.

No contestó, se quedó ahí, totalmente quieto, sin moverse y por un momento, Jared creyó que se encogía y parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

\- Preguntadle al médico si los niños pueden venir… por lo menos Matt. – Como le dolía la garganta, cerró los ojos un momento y los apretó para evitar el ataque de tos que estaba a punto de sobrevenirle - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? Hay mucho que hacer y el trabajo…

\- Tus trabajos pueden esperar, Jen. Si estás aquí es porque no puedes abarcarlo todo. – Chris apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo, no dijo más, no dijo que ya sabía a lo que se dedicaba por las noches, simplemente le miró asintió y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación donde ya le estaba esperando Steve.

Se quedaron solos. Jared había preparado lo que le iba a decir a su amante durante horas, había tenido toda la mañana para prepararse una bronca o un discurso o una declaración, había imaginado todo lo que podía decirle a Jensen cuando despertara, pero ahora que lo había hecho, tan solo se le ocurrió quedarse ahí, mirarle y apretar su mano.

\- Se que apenas nos conocemos y supongo que un polvo no supone mucho.

\- Jay… - Intentó interrumpirle Jensen, pero de nuevo, estaba tan cansado, que ni siquiera fue capaz de montar las palabras en su cabeza.

\- Te lo he dicho hace un momento, nada de peros. Lo que intento decir es que, aunque lo nuestro comenzó como algo meramente profesional y luego tan solo hemos comido juntos un par de veces… y bueno el sexo claro; voy a cuidar de ti.

\- Jay… mi vida es muy complicada.

\- Y la mía muy aburrida. – Dijo Jared riéndose. – Soy becario en un periódico, donde hasta estos días nunca me han dado la oportunidad. Para el periódico tu eres mi tarea ahora. para mi…

Odiaba ser siempre como un maldito libro abierto, sonrojándose cuando quería decir algo. Al menos su reacción hizo sonreír a Jensen.

\- Es pronto para hablar de estas cosas ¿No?

Jared negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

\- Dime cursi y todo lo que quieras, pero lo siento, me he enamorado de ti y…

Con un gran esfuerzo, Jensen levantó la mano y cubrió con un dedo los labios de Jared; negó con la cabeza y cerró lentamente los ojos. Jared comprendió, guardó silencio y dejó las declaraciones para otro momento, cuando Jensen no tuviera fiebre, cuando pudiera estar despierto. Se lo quedó mirando mientras se le cerraban los ojos incontrolablemente, mientras la respiración se le relajaba a pesar del peso que parecía tener en el pecho y notó que la tensión en el resto de su cuerpo también desaparecía.

Finalmente, Jensen se quedó dormido, lo arropó y no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en la frente, como un niño asustado. Se levantó muy lentamente, aunque estaba seguro que Jensen no iba a enterarse y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

Siempre llevaba su Tablet encima, así siempre tenía un sitio donde escribir, por si le venía una buena idea. Abrió un documento de texto y dejó que sus manos se movieran por la pantalla, mientras iba escribiendo.

“Jensen Ackles, nunca será nombrado padre del año, porque nadie conocerá su historia… a menos claro, que alguien la de a conocer. Si alguien se molesta en ver más allá de este padre de familia en paro, vera un hombre lleno de vida, pero que de vez en cuando necesita recargar las pilas, un padre entregado que daría su vida por sus tres hijos y que siempre pondrá la felicidad de los pequeños por encima de la suya, aún a costa de su salud.

Ahora estoy sentado junto a su cama de hospital. Ha tenido un bajón, no creo que sea el primero, pero si el mayor susto que se han llevado sus seres queridos. Probablemente no ha dormido bien en días y seguramente también, estas son las primeras horas en las que no se levanta cada cinco porque uno de sus hijos le necesita.

Tantas veces hemos oído hablar sobre la madre que lo da todo por sus hijos, la madre coraje, la madre en general, como símbolo de la familia. Si alguien conociera a este hombre, seguramente cambiaría de opinión o vería a los hombres de otra forma. 

Jensen duerme, tiene fiebre, se ha desmayado esta mañana y me he dado cuenta que hace días que no pega ojo porque busca trabajo y porque el día tan solo tiene veinticuatro horas.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen pasó tres días en el hospital hasta que el médico le dio finalmente el alta. 

\- Recuerda, - Dijo el médico mientras firmaba los documentos. – Deberías estar aquí al menos, otros tres días más para estar completamente recuperado. Pero ya que te empeñas en volver a casa, espero que hagas reposo absoluto, nada de trabajo y nada de dormir pocas horas, ni comer menos de lo debido.

Jensen vio que Jared movía la cabeza por detrás del médico en forma de asentimiento. Le hizo sonreír, habían pasado horas hablando, hasta que Jensen caía rendido y se dormía, sobre cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora.

\- No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. – Le dijo Jared el primer día mientras Jensen cenaba. – Sé que no soy el tío más maduro que habrás visto en tu vida y no sé lo que significa ser padre, así que mucho menos tener tres hijos… pero desde que te conocí.

\- Jay, no me estoy muriendo, no hace falta que te declares como si fuera lo último que haces en tu vida.

Jared sonrió y desvió la mirada hasta la ventana por un momento.

\- Supongo que no nos conocemos lo bastante. Nos acabamos de presentar, hemos… nos hemos acostado y ya creo que saber lo que hacer. Pero lo único que se de todo esto es que… se que quiero cuidar de ti, en cierto modo, me siento culpable de lo que pasó, por no retenerte, por no ver que estabas…

\- Jay, he dicho que ya basta. No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme perdón, no quiero escuchar más eso de que ha sido tu culpa. – Jensen se acomodó mejor en la cama, estaba cansado de pasar todo el día tumbado y quería cambiar de postura. – Llevo meses siendo un inconsciente, he creído que podía hacerlo todo y mira donde he terminado.

\- Entonces deja que te ayude, que me ocupe de ti.

\- No sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

\- Será eso. - Jared se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de Jensen. – Y precisamente por eso no tengo miedo ahora mismo. No sé lo que pasará… pero me gustan tus hijos, me gusta tu vida y sobretodo me gustas tú.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Te vienes a vivir a mi casa? –

Jared se encogió de hombros, había pensado como convencer a Jensen para que le dejara cuidar de él, pero no había pensado que habría después de eso. Se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso que Jensen había empezado a reconocer y sinceramente, le gustaba de verdad.

\- No quiero que las cosas sean difíciles. – Dijo finalmente Jared y por un momento a Jensen le recordó a un niño que no sabía como decir las cosas.- Ni entre nosotros y sobretodo no para los niños. No tengo porque vivir contigo, tengo coche, puedo ir a tu casa cuando sea necesario.

\- O cuando te apetezca.

Jared abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. Jensen parecía muy reservado, cuidadoso y desde luego, no muy dispuesto a comenzar una relación así como así, tan directa como para invitar al tío con el que se había acostado una vez, a su casa, con sus hijos, siempre que quisiera.

Pero Jensen estaba serio cuando dijo eso y seguía estándolo uno momento más tarde esperando su respuesta. 

Jared abrió la boca boqueó y sin saber como contestar a eso con palabras simplemente, asintió.

El médico salió de la habitación y un momento después, Jensen ya estaba en pie, vistiéndose y moviéndose a toda velocidad como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra pronunciada por el doctor.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Jared le detuvo y le obligó a dejar su bolsa sobre la cama.

\- No empieces a tratarme como un crío o peor aún, como un inválido. Puedo guardar las cosas en mi bolsa sin desmayarme, porque llevo tres días en esta maldita cama. – Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no tenía porque pagar con Jared el enfado que tenía consigo mismo. – Perdona, me siento como un completo estúpido por lo que ha pasado y…

De pronto, unos largos brazos le rodearon y lo apretaron, sintió la boca de Jared y su aliento cálido junto a su oído y su cabello, demasiado largo para su gusto, pero ya hablarían de ello más adelante, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. La barbilla de Jared se apoyó sobre su hombro y por un momento, lo apretó con tata fuerza, que se quedó sin respiración.

\- Dios, esto es peor que el abrazo de un oso. – Jensen se echó a reír cuando el abrazo se hizo más intenso.

\- Me diste un susto que casi me matas a mi. No vuelvas a hacerlo. – Susurró Jared sin apartarse de él. – La gente me ve como un crío, pero puedo cuidar de ti… o algo parecido vamos.

\- Entonces empieza por no ahogarme, por favor.

Jared río nervioso y se apartó de él. Jensen había estado realmente mal durante las primeras veinticuatro horas, durmiendo todo el día, con la fiebre alta y apenas había comido. Jared por su parte no se había separado de su lado y pese a las insistentes llamadas de su jefe, había puesto la excusa de siempre, que estaba enfermo. 

Todo lo que no fuera Jensen el daba exactamente igual. Apenas lo conocía, sabía que sería una relación extremadamente difícil con tres niños. Pero lo sabía, no había sido algo inmediato como en las películas pero verlo tendido en el suelo de la cocina le había hecho darse cuenta que quería estar con Jensen, por y para Jensen.

\- Entonces deja al menos que te lleve la bolsa hasta el coche. Pesa bastante y recuerda, necesitas descanso absoluto.

Cogió la bolsa sin preguntar y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó a Jensen protestar a su espalda, pero no se molestó en averiguar lo que le ocurría. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de lo que habían sido los peores días de su vida y poder empezar una verdadera relación con Jensen, de la mejor forma posible, cuidándole.

Chris y Steve habían quedado con ellos en casa, así que tuvieron tiempo de estar a solas en el coche. No es que el viejo coche de su hermano fuera la forma más romántica de llevar a su amante a casa, pero Jared estaba realmente feliz. Apenas hablaron, Jensen se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó adormilado, no durmió, pero tan solo la salida del hospital, había termina con sus pocas energías. Jared lo miraba cada cinco minutos, para asegurarse que estaba bien, por si necesitaba algo, por si se encontraba mal. No parecía tan difícil eso de cuidar a alguien y eso que su madre no hacía más que recordarle lo inmanduro que era.

Al llegar a casa y sin permitir que Jensen protestara, salió de su lado del coche, le dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de Jensen y le dio una mano para salir. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Jensen no se opuso. Estaba cansado, durante los últimos kilómetros le habían entrado nauseas y necesitaba tumbarse. Después de todo, a lo mejor no le era tan sencillo tener una vida normal, cuidar de los niños y volver a trabajar. No se encontraba en condiciones para todo eso.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, Jared casi lo llevaba en vilo hasta a la puerta, con una mano alrededor de la cintura y la otra con la bolsa agarrada al hombro. Jensen sonrió. No era gay, eso lo sabía porque había querido con locura a su mujer antes de que le abandonara, pero tampoco podía negar que estar cerca de Jared, sentirse protegido cuando no podía hacerlo por si mismo y saber que no estaba solo, que Danneel no era la única persona con la que podía pasar el resto de su vida, le hacía sentir extremadamente bien, como la mejor de las medicinas.

Chris cogió la bolsa y Steve les acompañó al dormitorio. Los dejó al terminar de subir las escaleras con la excusa de ir a ver a los niños, recién llegados de la escuela, para que no atacaran a su padre nada más llegar a casa.

Jared dejó la bolsa junto a la cama, tras dejar a Jensen sentado y de nuevo volvió a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarle a quitarle la ropa.

\- Jay… hemos quedado que no soy un inválido. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, me puedo quitar la ropa, además, no quiero meterme a la cama cuando acabo de salir de una cama de hospital.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo decidió llevarle la contraria. La habitación se movía delante de sus ojos y los pulmones parecía que se le habían hecho pequeños de pronto. Le costaba respirar y sabía que le estaba subiendo la fiebre de nuevo. 

Cerró los ojos y dejó que Jared le quitara la chaqueta y fuera desabrochándole la camisa. En otras circunstancias aquello sería excitante, Jared sobre él, desnudándolo poco a poco, sentir su respiración sobre él, tumbándolo. Notó que también Jared se recostaba en la cama, incluso se sentaba sobre él. abrió los ojos, su vista era borrosa, pero distinguía bien las cosa como para ver a su joven y enorme amante sentado sobre sus caderas.

\- Jay...

\- No es lo que parece, lo prometo. Quería quitarte la ropa lo más cómodamente posible. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me he caído?

\- Estoy enfermo, no me chupo el dedo. – Jared ahogó una carcajada. – Y no lo digas… no quería decir eso.

Jared se quitó de encima de Jensen y se sentó en el borde la cama. 

\- La cocina no es precisamente lo mío, le diré a Chris o Steve que te preparen algo caliente de comer, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

\- Vale… Pero trae a los niños. Chris me ha dicho que están desesperados por verme

\- Muy bien. – Jared se acercó a la cama de nuevo y le dio un casto beso en los labios, como si temiera hacerle daño por besarle. – Pero no dejes que te agoten, algo me dice que esos tres van a tener muchas ganas de jugar contigo.

Jensen tiró de él, ya sabía que iba a darle uno de esos besos que más parecían de un hermano que de un tío con el que había pasado la noche y había prometido cuidar de él y estar a su lado. Aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, tiró con fuerza y apretó sus labios contra los de Jared hasta conseguir que abriera la boca y darle un verdadero beso.

Estaba enfermo, pero todavía sabía como besar hasta arrancar un pequeño gemido de labios de su amante. Tardaron unos segundos en separarse y se miraron a los ojos. Tal vez acabaran de conocerse, pero algo en el interior de los dos, les decía que aquello podía funcionar, fuera lo que fuera lo que habían comenzado.

Jared logró separarse por fin, no quería agotar a Jensen más de lo que ya estaba y no se responsabilizaba de lo que podía ocurrir si seguía besándole así. Sonrió, siempre le habían gustado los tíos y por lo tanto Jensen no era el primer hombre con el que se besaba, pero desde luego, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Dio un paso atrás, no quería arriesgarse a volver a besarle y no dejar de hacerlo durante horas; aunque no era nada fácil con aquellos ojos verdes clavados en él. Dio otro paso y llegó a la puerta justo cuando los niños entraban en tropel. Matt se lanzó sobre la cama a los brazos de su padre, mientras sus dos hermanos pequeños se quedaban esperando.

Jensen sonrió, un gesto diferente al que le había mostrado a Jared, pero igualmente reconfortante para el periodista, al ver que su… ¿Cómo podía llamarlo? No era su novio, era demasiado pronto para decir algo así, pero desde luego era su amante… Su amante se estaba recuperando.

*

Jared dejó en casa con Chris y Steve y se fue al trabajo. Había pasado los últimos días tomando apuntes, escuchando lo que Jensen le contaba; lo había visto con sus hijos, feliz, descansando, sin pensar en el trabajo. Al menos estaba descansando, lo cual viendo como era la vida de Jensen, ya era mucho.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido estos últimos días? –Chad apareció en la puerta de ascensor y le asaltó antes de permitirle salir – El jefe está que trina contigo, me ha costado dios y ayuda conseguir que no te despidiera.

\- He estado trabajando en el artículo.

Jared echó a Chad a un lado para poder pasar y dirigirse a su mesa, pero pudo ver a su jefe, en el despacho haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Respiró profundamente y sujetó con fuerza entre sus dedos el USB con todo lo que había preparado para el reportaje.

\- Tres días, Padalecki. Tres días sin aparecer por aquí. ¿Dónde coño has estado? – La voz de su jefe parecía tan fuerte que Jared estaba seguro que todos sus compañeros del periódico estaban escuchando aquello. – No estás haciendo un reportaje de guerra, no te he mandado a otro país a cubrir la noticia del siglo. ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Como le dije, tengo un reportaje..

\- Si, si, he visto lo que me has mandado. Es bueno, pero no como para desaparecer durante días. – Jared sintió un poco mejor, a su jefe le gustaba lo que le había enviado. – Si quieres estar full time con el reportaje, necesito algo más, más garra, algo que enganche al lector durante semanas.

\- Te lo conseguiré, pero necesito estar a tiempo completo con Jen… con el reportaje, ese hombre, su familia, su vida, son un diamante en bruto y en cuanto la gente lea su historia…

\- Eso es lo que quiero muchacho, quiero una historia de verdad, no quiero ver solo tus pensamientos o tus emociones, quiero ver las suyas, quiero ver una vida en tus palabras. ¿Quieres estar a tiempo completo con ello? Hazlo, pero entonces quiero un premio Pulitzer para nosotros el año que viene.

Tal vez aquellas palabras fueran un poco excesivo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta porque Jared no era más que un becario y este era su primer reportaje. Pero había estado allí, había visto el potencial y no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir realmente y dejó el USB sobre la mesa.

\- Aquí tiene la última actualización, el motivo de mi ausencia de estos días.

\- Lo leeré y espero que sea bueno, de lo contrario, se acabó el maldito reportaje y volverás a los obituarios.

De nuevo, Jared asintió y salió del despacho. Esperaba haberse sentido bastante peor y en realidad, se sentía fuerte, capaz de hacer el mejor reportaje posible. Se sentó frente a su ordenador y miró la ardilla de peluche que le había regalado Cheryl no hacía tantos días.

Sonrió, ya echaba de menos a esos críos y sobretodo echaba de menos a Jensen.

\- Ya veo como que estás muy implicado en ese reportaje. – La voz de Chad a su espalda, le hizo dar un bote. - ¿Por qué no te acompaño a la próxima entrevista? Puedo hacer alguna fotos a la familia o hablar con los niños

\- ¡No! – Jared se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su reacción. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras intentaba buscar una excusa. – Jensen… mi entrevistado esta bajo mucha presión ahora mismo, no creo que tener otro periodista cerca le ayude mucho.

\- ¿Lo quieres todo para ti verdad?

Jared se puso colorado, demasiado como para que no se le notara, bebió un largo trago de la botella de agua realmente caliente ya que tenía sobre la mesa y que había dejado allí hacía días y se volvió hacia Chad.

\- Quieres todo el mérito por ese reportaje para ti solo, Jay. Estoy seguro si que lo hiciéramos entre los dos, conseguiríamos algo mucho mejor, más profundo, más intenso. Tendríamos dos visiones.

\- Estás hablando del reportaje.

\- ¿De que quieres que hable sino? He visto lo que has mandado estos días, es bueno, es cierto, per podría ser mejor.

\- ¿Mejor?

Chad se sentó junto a su amigo y abrió los archivos de texto que había ido mandando Jared esos últimos días a la redacción. Cuando los había escrito, tal vez se había dejado llevar un poco por sus sentimientos, por lo que sentía por Jensen; quería mostrar a todos los lectores de la publicación que Jensen era casi un superhéroe, su superhéroe.

\- Mira aquí. Hablas de Jensen como si lo conocieras mucho, de una forma íntima. Y eso está bien, a las mujeres les gusta eso. Pero recuerda lo que nos enseñaron el facultad. Demasiada implicación puede distorsionar nuestra objetividad. Tienes que dar un paso atrás en el reportaje, Jay. – Mientras le escuchaba, Jared comenzaba a comprender lo que su amigo quería decirle. – Siempre te implicas mucho, con un perrillo abandonado en la calle, con los tíos que crees que están enamorados de ti o con un reportaje. Eso es perfecto, no lo dudo, pero tienes que profundizar más, ¿Por qué ha terminado en esta situación? ¿Dónde está ahora su mujer? ¿Cómo va a salir adelante sin un trabajo y con tres críos? ¿Teme que aparezcan los servicios sociales? La gente se va a hacer estas preguntas y tu eres el único que puede responderlas.

Chad se levantó y como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad de forma casi automática, se echó a reír, le dio un palmada en la espalda a Jared y se encaminó hacia la sala de descanso.

\- Como agota ser tu jodido mentor.

Mientras lo veía marchar, Jared se dio cuenta de algo, desde el momento en que había conocido a Jensen y había comenzado con el reportaje, se había olvidado de que era periodista, de que estaba haciendo un trabajo y se había dedicado solamente a preocuparse por Jensen de una forma únicamente personal.

Decidió entrar en internet, tal vez había alguna información sobre Jensen, sobre su divorcio y como había dicho Chad, el motivo por el que Danneel había dejado a sus tres hijos abandonados.

Hizo dos búsquedas, no pareció nada sobre Jensen, ni su divorcio, no había sido noticia en la ciudad. Luego decidió buscar a Danneel y las noticias no tardaron en aparecer.

“Madre abandona a sus hijos para seguir los pasos del Guru Zoriac.”

“Danneel Harris no intenta luchar por la custodia de sus hijos frente a las peticiones de su padre por la total custodia de los pequeños.”

“El exmarido de Danneel Harris, que pide que mantengamos su nombre en el anonimato, lamenta el día en el que su mujer conoció al Guru Zoriac y confía en que su exmujer pueda regresar en algún momento a una vida normal, en la que pueda regresar, con sus hijos. Él, nos confiesa, no le perdonará este abandono, ni su intención de intentar mete a los pequeños en la misma secta.”

Jared se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Se había colgado de tal forma de Jensen desde el primer momento que se había olvidado comportarse como un periodista, no había buscado esta información, no sabía nada de Jensen o de su historia cuando lo había conocido y ahora se daba cuenta de lo horribles que habían sido las cosas para Jensen, como no había llegado a imaginarlo.


End file.
